The ABC's of Kendy
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: True love between two young friends is always such a heartwarming and innocent sigh to behold, especially when those two friends are Lakewood Plaza's own K.O. and Dendy. Join them both for some alphabetical adoration as we go through their relationship in twenty-six fluffy and fun-sized prompts, filled with dances, dates, and dastardly foes. *K.O. / Dendy*
1. Prompt A: Assistance

**HAPPY 2020, EVERYBODY!**

**Yes, indeed, we are back with another story for y'all to enjoy, and what better way to start off the new year then by highlighting on how heckin' adorable K.O. and Dendy are as a couple. After the fact that "Big Mind, Big Heart", my first venture into the Kendy ship, is basically one of my most highest-rated stories as of today (thanks again to those who favorited and reviewed the story, btw ;) ), I desired to write more for these two, considering how innocent and sweet their relationship is, whether or not they could be labelled as a romantic couple in canon or not. **

**Anyways, compensate for the fact that I've only written two Kendy stories so far since I joined the site, that being "BMBH" and "I've Got Plenty To Be Thankful For", this series will ensure that all of y'all will get all the sweet-hearted Kendy stories that all your hearts could endure.**

**So, here's the basics on how this series is gonna be played out: this series will be twenty-six chapters in total, one chapter for each letter of the alphabet. Each letter will represent a certain letter, where the story's plot will be based on said word. These stories are to be semi-short in length, in-between 500 to 3,000 words altogether (unless if it's a ultra-special Kendy story that I have in store for a certain chapter / prompt that I may have in the future, then it'll be longer than usual).**

**As for types of genre, they could vary in each chapter. While the theme will mainly be romance and friendship overall, there will be some chances of a chapter that will have a humor, drama, hurt / comfort, suspense, family, or whatever other specific genre that may fit said chapter's plot.**

**Also, just because K.O. and Dendy will be the focus of these stories, doesn't mean the other characters from the show won't show up at some point. Enid, Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, Red Action, and a few other Lakewood Plaza heroes will pop up from time to time as minor characters to see how our favorite duo is holding up.**

**So...yeah, that's basically the gist of it.**

**Today, we'll be starting with the letter "A" (because, duh), where the prompt for this chapter shall be the word "assistance", where we see K.O. learn from Dendy that even great heroes need help once in a while. Hope you all enjoy the stories! :D**

**This singular prompt is rated K+ and is mainly friendship and (implied) romance.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER A: HELPFUL AS ALWAYS**

**(Based on the prompt: Assistance)**

Dendy was truly blessed to have K.O. become part of her life. It really wasn't a case of "sometimes" or "most of the time", it was _all_ the time.

Every day, K.O. always strives to be one of Lakewood Plaza's greatest heroes around, but not just in the sense of being strong or the ability to have fancysuperpowers, but because K.O. desires to be a kind, noble, and compassionate hero, too, who's always there to protect Lakewood and beyond from any threats that loom across the horizon, whether that threat would be Lord Boxman and his Box-Bots, Professor Venomous, or anyone other evil-doer that excelled even them.

However, whenever there were times when any of those villains weren't there to rain on his parade, K.O. would still make himself useful around the plaza by helping out any of his friends should they be in need of any assistance, including his fellow heroic coworkers at Mr. Gar's Bodega.

This is one of K.O.'s admirable traits that Dendy cherished the most: his unfaltering desire to help anyone and everyone out.

K.O. was always so helpful and sweet to everyone he knows, whether towards his family or his friends. Whenever someone at the plaza needed help, nine times out of ten, K.O. would spring on the scene to see what he could do, with a big, kind smile and an upbeat attitude that shone like a hundred suns. And should he couldn't be able to help out in some way, he'd then find someone who could help out afterwards.

It was one of the many things about K.O. that made Dendy truly love him deep down inside her heart.

Dendy could only blush and smile softly as she watched K.O. sprint back and forth from one part of the plaza to the other, finding any heroes that may need his help in any way. From her perch on a small bench close by the bus stop, Dendy witnessed K.O. assist plenty of heroes so far throughout the afternoon, such as helping Potato and Colewort retrieve their kite from a tree, helping Mr. Logic sweep up any excess hair from the floor in his barbershop, and helping Beardo change a flat tire on his signature food truck, all in the span of an hour.

And the crazy thing about this was that K.O. still wasn't breaking a sweat while he was on his little assistant tasks, nor was he planning on stopping anytime soon.

By now, K.O. had just assisted Gladys, one of his mom's regular students at the Fitness Dojo, in bringing bags of groceries to her car, as so she wouldn't have to carry so much stuff all at once. With bushels of bags slung on his arms, he carefully placed them inside the trunk of the elderly woman's car, and stretched his sore arms, glad to have helped out another citizen once again.

"Ahh, there you go, ma'am!" chirped K.O., dusting off his hands, "All done!"

The motherly lizard-spliced woman giggled and smiled kindly at the boy as she ruffled his hair sweetly. "Aw, thank you so much, dearie!" Gladys gushed gratefully as she gave K.O. a quick peck on the forehead in thanks, "Heavens knows I couldn't carry all that stuff all at once."

K.O. blushed and smiled his most modest smile. "Ah, nothing to it!" K.O. waved off with a heroic grin, "All part of the process of being a great hero!" Gladys chortled adoringly at the boy's boldness, and with her groceries in her vehicle, she then got inside her car, started it up, and then headed out of the plaza and back to her home, though not before waving K.O. goodbye as she left the parking lot.

K.O. waved back in farewell as well, feeling proud of having helped another citizen in need. "Ah, another satisfied Lakewood Plaza Turbian!" he sighed out, beaming with pride. Dendy giggled softly from her spot near the bus stop, taking in great joy to see her close friend look so happy.

Just then, before K.O. could do anything else, a familiar anthropomorphic bear wearing a pink t-shirt came sprinting up towards the boy, panting heavily and looking quite distressed.

"K.O.! *gasp* K.O.! Bro, can ya help me out with something, please?" Brandon asked, his face wrought with uncharacteristic concern. K.O. beamed brightly as he looked up at the laid-back grizzly.

"Absolutely, Brandon, old buddy!" sang out K.O. with a determined smile, "What do ya need?" Brandon blushed in mild embarrassment.

"I...uh...kinda dropped my sandwich and it rolled underneath a car and...well...I'm too big to fit under that car to get it. Is there anyway you can help retrieve it for me, dude?" Brandon pleaded softly. K.O. smiled confidently, unfazed by Brandon's bizarre reasoning for needing assistance.

"Sure thing, Brandon! Anything to help a friend!" he assured with an upbeat tone. Brandon exhaled and smiled in relief.

"Phew...oh, thanks, lil' bud!" gasped Brandon happily.

K.O. smiled. "No problem! So, which car am I looking for" he asked, looking around the parking lot to find his target. Brandon then frowned awkwardly as he spied the exact location of where his sandwich was stuck under.

"Over there." he guided. But, when K.O. saw which vehicle Brandon was pointing towards, he nearly tripped himself in shock at what he saw!

There close by was a massive six-wheeled pick-up truck, outfitted with thick tailpipes, huge tires the size of boulders, shiny chrome fittings, and dual plasma cannons hitched on the sides of the truck. It was almost as big as his own house compared to the other sensible-sized cars around him! K.O. could spot a neatly-wrapped hoagie of sorts under the truck's flatbed, and though he admittedly grew nervous, no thanks to how _enormous_ the vehicle was, he still didn't want to let his friend down. He gave Brandon a brave, kind smile in reassurance.

"No worries, Brandon! I should be small enough to fit under that truck! I'll get your sandwich in a jiffy!" he vowed. And so, off he went to help out his grizzly bear friend in yet another quest to help a friend in need. As Brandon followed K.O. in his venture, Dendy quietly watched the scene unfold with interest, a sweet smile adorned on her face.

'_There he goes again...helping another friend in need._' mused Dendy in thought. However, just as things seemed to be going okay for K.O., things began to escalate from there.

The large pick-up was made with a low, custom-built chassis that barely grazed the ground below, and unfortunately, not even the small-bodied K.O. was capable to reach under and grab the sandwich without any trouble. K.O. tried to stretch his arm out even further, but his fingers weren't able to even grasp the hoagie, with said food item only mere inches away from his outreached hand.

Internally, K.O. grew frantic. He wasn't able to reach for Brandon's sandwich, even with all his might, and he wasn't sure on what else to do. He couldn't crawl underneath the truck's frame because his tall, thick hair made it difficult for him to squeeze down and he knew he certainly couldn't lift the truck on his own. Poor K.O.'s mind was now a flurry of fear and doubt.

'_Ugh...err...I-I can't do this...that sandwich __**really**_ _is wedged under this truck and I can't reach it...I don't wanna have to ask for help - that's not what a true hero would do - but, I can't disappoint Brandon neither...he looks so sad and hungry…_' K.O. looked up at Brandon to see he was indeed right, as the bear stared sadly down at him with big, worried eyes, a rumbly tummy, and the always-changing text on his shirt now reading "SAD, HUNGRY BOI" on the front.

Poor K.O. felt so conflicted that he didn't know what to do; he was scared to ask for help as not to seem incapable of helping others, but he didn't want to just give up either! All he could do was continue trying to grab Brandon's sandwich with every ounce of strength that's left.

However, Dendy, whom was still witnessing K.O. from afar, grew worried upon seeing her friend look so forlorn and helpless right now. But luckily, she knew what could do to aid K.O. in his situation. She hopped off the bench and dashed as fast as she can towards K.O., Brandon, and the large truck, hiking up her trusty hackpack as she came up to help her closest friend out.

"Never fear, K.O.! Allow me to assist you!" she announced brightly. K.O. tried not to let his worry show through the strain as kept trying to grab Brandon's sandwich with so much effort.

"N-No need, Dendy! I...hnng...almost got it!" he tried to assure, though he clearly was bluffing as he was quickly feeling sore and exhausted. Thankfully, Dendy had an ace up her sleeve.

She took off her hackpack, pressed a small button on the front compartment, and then placed the bag on the ground and underneath the truck's flatbed. K.O. watched in confusion until, just then, something happened.

A hydraulic car jack sprung out from the hackpack's flaps, sending a ratchet lift to pop out and quickly raise the truck's bulky chassis up high enough in no time at all, so that K.O. could freely move under the vehicle without injuring himself or getting stuck. K.O. looked up at Dendy in surprise, unsure of what to say before Dendy let out a soft giggle.

"I constructed some extra enhancements to my hackpack in case there is a situation that requires a car jack...and it looks like you may be in need of some help yourself, K.O.." explained Dendy sweetly. K. at Dendy with utmost awe; one of the many things that K.O. appreciated Dendy was her ability to be prepared for anything, especially when it involves her hackpack.

With the opportunity seized, K.O. snapped out of his trance to quickly scooch under the lifted truck, snatch the sandwich with gusto, and then crawl out from under the truck to proudly give back Brandon his sandwich.

"Phew...here you go, Brandon!" he declared, standing back up on his feet and presenting the bear his most cherished treasure.

Brandon's eyes went wide with wonder as he snatched the hoagie from K.O.'s hands, hastily unwrapped the sandwich's tin-foil coat, and immediately began devouring the hoagie in one go, uncaring that the sandwich had been stuck festering on the dirty concrete and under a diesel fuel-stenched truck for quite a while now.

"Mmm…*munch*...mm-mmm...yummy cheese-and-chicken wrap…" he gasped in delight, relishing in his tasty meal as he then began turning his heel to head back home for the day, his quarry successfully retrieved. "Thanks, K.O.! Thanks, Dendy...*munch-munch*...ooh, sweet Corn, that's good…"

As Brandon left to go feast on his bounty, K.O. waved goodbye to him while Dendy quickly retracted the car jack from her hackpack, bringing the truck safely back onto the ground. And as soon as Brandon was gone, K.O. exhaled in exhaustion, his frown deepening in sadness. Dendy then gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm very sorry, K.O., if it seemed like I just showed you up just then. It's just that you looked like you were in need of assistance. Y-You're not mad, are you?" she asked worriedly. K.O. sighed pitifully.

"No...no, I'm not mad…" he assured truthfully, "It's just that...well...I'm just upset at myself for not having helped Brandon all that well, you see." Dendy smiled in sympathy.

"Oh, K.O., I know you want to help other heroes, but sometimes, not everything can go to plan as you'd hope. Besides, it seemed like you needed some help yourself in retrieving Brandon's sandwich." she added. K.O. sighed.

"I guess...I just feel that...well...to be a great hero, I can't be in need of help myself. _I'm_ supposed to help others, not be helpless…" he explained. As soon as K.O. said that, the boy suddenly felt himself caught in a tight embrace as Dendy hugged his torso tightly.

"K.O., you're _never_ helpless." assured Dendy within the hug, "Every great hero may be in need of extra help once in a while. I'm sure even Mr. Gar needs assistance from time to time. Plus, you still got me and your friends by your side. That doesn't make you a useless hero…" K.O. was surprised and confused.

"It doesn't?" he asked. Dendy shook her head.

"Of course not." she replied, "You're a fantastic, helpful, and sweet hero...and everybody here truly appreciates all the help you do to make sure our plaza is safe and protected. I'm always proud to have you by my side."

K.O.'s face flushed upon hearing such praise from Dendy. As if his body was solely controlling him, K.O. couldn't help but return the hug with full force, causing Dendy to smile and tighten K.O.'s waist harder. Deep down, K.O. knew Dendy was right; every hero needed a bit of help sometimes, no matter if they are a beginner or an experienced veteran. Working together as a team can ensure that anything can be done with friends around.

And with great friends like Dendy, Enid, and Rad, K.O. knew he could never be a useless hero at all, especially with Dendy by his side.

"Thank you so much for your help, Dendy…" cooed K.O. softly within the embrace, "I'm sorry I was such a mope, You're a really great hero…"

Dendy beamed and blushed brighter than the sun at her friend's compliment. "Don't worry about it, K.O. Whether you need assistance or not, you'll always be my favorite hero…"

**THE END**

* * *

**And so ends the first entry into "The ABC's of Dendy", folks! Wanted to start out with something simple, yet sweet to test the waters. ;)**

**I gotta say, it's heckin' great to be back writing more Kendy again! Finding ways to write for such an innocent, young pair like these two is always fun, and this prompt is no exception. Overall, this prompt was fun to write and adding extra characters like Brandon and Gladys to the mix was nice, too, as I'm hoping to write more for other minor / background heroes as well, as opposed to just K.O., Rad, and Enid.**

**Anyways, the next few prompts are based upon what I have in mind for both Dendy and K.O., though once I get to letter "E", I may put up a poll on my profile with three or four prompt choices to see which one of you guys might what that chapter to be based on, but that won't be until later.**

**Also, in case somebody asks, yes, the last chapters of "Doppelgangers Among Us" are coming soon. Should I get a window of opportunity, both the final chapter and the epilogue will be out this month (February at the latest), so that I can finally bookend that story and get to writing other fanfics for not just OK K.O., but for other shows as well, namely Gravity Falls and Amphibia.**

**Expect another Kendy prompt to come up later this month, and as always, thanks so much for reading and I hope you all have a splendid day! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	2. Prompt B: Beach

**Back with another quick fic full of that sweet, sweet Kendy for y'all.**

**Today, we head over to letter "B", where our prompt shall be "beach", where we see K.O. and Dendy having some summer fun on the beach. Short, sweet, and simple, that's how I'm putting it. ;)**

**This singular prompt is rated K+ and is mainly romance.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER B: BEACH BLANKET DENDY**

**(Based on the prompt: Beach)**

The afternoon sun blazed something fierce on that bright Saturday in June, meaning it was perfect, ideal weather to go to the beach. And on a day like this, everyone else in Lakewood seemed to have the same idea to head over there as well.

Everything seemed to be perfectly in play at the beach today; the warmth in the air was at a nice temperature that wasn't hot enough to cause sunburn or heat stroke, the sand was golden and ripe for making sandcastles, the palm trees were swaying rhythmically in the soft-blowing winds, the sky was cloudless and teeming with seagulls, and the waves crashing across the beautiful, blue, and clear sea were big and just begging to be explored by surfers. The sounds of waves crashing, gulls chirping, and children laughing filled the air.

Truly, today seemed like pure paradise for everyone at the beach today, and K.O. certainly had to agree.

He had just stepped out of a changing tent, now donned in a pair of blue swim trunks and currently ready to have some much-needed fun and relaxation in the sun today.

And much to his delight, he wasn't going to join in on this summer fun by himself.

"C'mon, Dendy!" he called out to another changing tent set up next to his, one that was strictly meant for females, "Are ya done yet? We got so much fun beach stuff to do!"

"Almost done, K.O.." replied a familiar, nasally voice from inside the tent. And soon, in a few seconds, the changing tent's flaps opened up to reveal Dendy, now wearing a plain, dark green one-piece and a pair of thick swimming goggles as opposed to her iconic glasses.

K.O. smiled and giggled with childlike excitement, joyous to now spend a fun beach day with his closest friend. However, Dendy seemed more doubtful than excited as she looked a tad unsure of her surroundings.

"K.O., although I'm flattered you wanted to invite me to spend some time at the beach with you, I am personally flummoxed on how to partake in such seaside merriment, especially seeing as I wasn't required to bring my hackpack along with me today…" explained Dendy plainly, though her facial expression and tone hinted mild nervousness.

K.O. blinked twice, slowly sinking in his friend's brainy wordplay. Dendy always had a knack for being too clever with her sentences. Still though, K.O. gave the kappa girl a sweet smile. "Aw, Dendy, c'mon...there's no need to overthink about having fun on the beach! You just simply...have fun, is all!"

Dendy simply gave the boy a thin frown. "I'm not sure, K.O.." she replied, still unsure, "You know me, K.O., I'm more suited for technology, coding, and hacking, not for frolicing around on a hot, sandy beach all day."

K.O. smiled hopefully, reaching out a hand and placing it comfortingly on Dendy's right shoulder. "Aw, don't be like that, Dendy. Lots of beach-goers here can find many fun things to do to pass the time. Having fun is not just running around on the beach...just look around you and look at everybody else here at what they're doing."

Doing as K.O. said, Dendy steadily scanned the beach and its vagrants, slowing taking in what K.O. was talking about. She could see familiar faces like Radicles posing and showing off his shirtless muscles to Punching Judy, Ms. Mummy, and a swooning Drupe at a nearby juice bar, Enid and Red Action snuggling up peacefully underneath an umbrella on the beach, Brandon and Gregg playing volleyball against Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby (with them using Real Magic Skeleton's disconnected head in lieu of an actual volleyball), Potato and Colewort merrily building sandcastles in the sand, and Crinkly Wrinkly of all people was even spotted surfing and chortling up a storm as he shredded down a massive wave far off in the ocean.

Dendy noticed that everyone here had big, excited smiles on their faces, indicating that they were indeed having loads of fun today. She hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm...I suppose you do have a point…"

K.O. beamed as bright as the burning sun above them. "'Course, I do!" he chirped, grabbing Dendy by the hand, "Trust me, Dends, I'll ensure you have a fun day out today! That, I promise!"

Dendy blushed softly and still looked apprehensive, but at the moment when K.O. gently, but reassuringly squeezed her hand and gave her a sweet smile, Dendy soon felt her worries flutter away in an instant, now willing to at least _try_ and have a good time today.

"Well...okay, K.O.. If you think so…" she accepted, now giving K.O. a soft, but ready smile. K.O. grinned even brighter.

"Alrighty, then!" he cheered, "You won't regret it, Dendy!"

And with that, K.O. enthusiastically led (i.e. dragged) Dendy all around the beach to promise her a fun day at the beach.

* * *

For the rest of the day, K.O. helped show Dendy many fun things to partake in at the beach. First, K.O. and Dendy joined Potato and Colewort in helping to build their sandcastles. Thankfully, with Dendy's expertise in crafting objects, she managed to use her skills in making a massive sandcastle as big as a one-floor house! K.O., Colewort, and Potato were amazed to see such a display, considering the sandcastle in question had well-trimmed details and a thick base support so strong that not even the incoming tide from the ocean could damage it. Needless to say, Dendy was quite proud of her workmanship, indeed.

Next, K.O. and Dendy went over to join Brandon, RMS, Gregg, Bell Beefer, and Mega Football Baby in their volleyball game. With K.O., Dendy, and Brandon on one team and Gregg, Bell Beefer, and Mega Football Baby on the other (with RMS' head still being the ball), the seven heroes had a blast with their fun times as the game soon ended with K.O.'s team having won the match overall. Dendy herself even managed score the winning spike that ensured her team won!

Afterwards, the pair of young heroes decided to swim, splash, and sport around in the clear ocean waters to cool off, though still close enough towards the beach, as not to get washed away by the tides or get hurt. They giggled and laughed happily as they had splash fights and swam around under the water, taking in the salty sea air as they frolicked around that afternoon.

And soon enough, as the afternoon slowly turned into early evening, with the sun setting down and the sky turning a mystical, glorious mixture of royal purple and pink, K.O. and Dendy went for a quick drink at the juice stand for some tangy fruit punch, taking some time to relax after a full day of fun and games. And then, after finding a free blanket on the beach and an umbrella to sit under, the two simply laid down and relaxed next to each other, both content to have spent the fun day together at the beach.

Dendy's smile had never left her face throughout the day, which clarified that, as K.O. had hoped, she did indeed have a fun day today after all! She turned her head, facing K.O. as they relaxed underneath their umbrella, basking the sunset's warm glow.

"You were right, K.O., today was indeed fun…" she admitted kindly, "Thank you so much for letting me join you today."

K.O. beamed warmly, gazing back Dendy with a big smile. "It was no trouble at all, Dendy. Besides, you're my best friend...I love being with you...anywhere and anytime."

Dendy's blush matched the color tone of the evening sun, with her smile still just as bright, too. "I'm just sorry if I seemed like a wet blanket, though...normally, I prefer to simply in constructing codes on my hackpack, but…"

She then scooted closer to K.O., holding his right hand with her left as she sweetly smiled up at him. K.O. blushed softly.

"...I'm glad we did this together." finished Dendy, with no regrets at all. K.O. smiled happily.

"I'm glad we did this, too…" he replied sincerely, before he leaned forward and gave Dendy a loving peck on her forehead. Dendy blushed even harder and smiled even brighter, before she too gave K.O. a little smooch, right on the bridge of his nose. K.O. giggled in response to this, the faint blush on his cheeks still red and his smile still unfaltering.

Both kids spent the rest of the evening gazing lovingly at each other, as the sun slowly set across the horizon, indicating that the beach day today had been a rousing success. Dendy, whom was skeptical at first about how the day was to pan out, was now simply thankful to have had a fun day out with her closest and most truest friend, K.O..

Today was, in fact, one of K.O. and Dendy's favorite days to spend together...and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

**THE END**

* * *

**A relatively short story, compared to the length of my usual fics, but still, it's simple and to the point, as how I hoped it would be. :)**

**Another chapter will be posted soon on early February, with the next one after that due for Valentine's Day, so keep an eye out for those when they arrive! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	3. Prompt C: Cuddling

**Back once more with another prompt for y'all, this time being the letter "C", and with today's word being "cuddling", in which K.O. and Dendy snuggle up on a cold winter's night. Simple, but fluffy enough.**

**The "cuddling" prompt is rated K+ and is mainly romance.**

**Special thanks to guest reviewer Coolskeleton 91 for suggesting the "cuddling" prompt. :D**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT C: SNOWY SNUGGLES**

**(Based upon the prompt: Cuddling)**

The howling northern winds echoed all across Lakewood that cloudy winter's night, where the bitter cold has now plagued Neutral Territory and beyond, gripping it into frozen submission. However, it was lucky that the people of Lakewood were all at home, warm and snug with their loved ones and safe from the harsh, wintry weather that this particular season had to offer.

K.O. and Dendy weren't certainly no exception.

Earlier today, Dendy and her parents, Pavel and Pepelina, were driving home through the snow-clad area of Lakewood Estates until their car wound up slipping on some black ice on the road, resulting in the vehicle sliding helplessly into a thick snowbank on the side of the road. Although nobody was hurt in the incident, the car was well and truly stuck in the drift and was even banged up slightly in midst of the accident, meaning it had to be taken for repairs once it was freed.

By pure chance and luck, the kappa family had managed to crash close by to where Carol and K.O. lived, and once they explained their predicament to the single mother, Carol was more than happy to let the kappas reside with them until their car was freed and fixed. By now, she, Pavel, and Pepelina had already dug out the car from the snow pile, and later, a towing company was called up and had hoisted away the kappa family's car, taking it to the nearest garage for repairs.

While Pavel and Pepelina joined the tow truck man to help take care of the legal work in fixing their car, Carol allowed K.O. and Dendy stay at home to keep them safe, warm, and away from the raging snowfall that was occurring outside.

It was 9:00 at night and the weather outside now accumulated to a steady snowfall. Carol was heavily sleeping on the bottom half of the bunk bed / couch while K.O. and Dendy shared the top half. The two kids were draped with large blankets and pillows, both as snug as bugs in a rug and as warm as they could be in this kind of weather. Both kids hugged each other contently and silently, their heads slightly nuzzling against one another.

Dendy simmered peacefully within her sea of blankets, while K.O. gazed at the cloudy, snowflake-sprinkled nighttime sky through his window before he whispered something to his friend.

"Looks beautiful outside, doesn't it?" Dendy smiled gently in return.

"Indeed it does." she agreed softly, snuggling closer to K.O. within the mounds of blankets that enveloped them both. K.O. blushed at the feeling of Dendy cuddling up against him and grinned sweetly, before he frowned with concern and gazed back at the kappa.

"I'm sorry you and your parents got into that accident, Dendy." apologized K.O. worriedly, "That must've been scary…" Dendy nodded lazily.

"Admittedly, it was…" she agreed softly, "But luckily, at least we came out of the incident unscathed. We're just thankful you and your mother were able to bring us after such a debacle has transpired." K.O. smiled reassuringly.

"Aww, it was nothing, Dendy…" sighed K.O., reaching an arm over and wrapping it around Dendy's shoulder, thus providing her more warmth, "We couldn't just leave you and your family behind in a snowstorm like this."

Dendy blushed shyly. "Still, though...it was very sweet of you and your mother to help me and my family out in our time of need...thank you so very much, K.O.." she thanked, sincerely and graciously.

And with that, Dendy leaned over and capped off her gratitude by giving K.O. a loving kiss on his cheek. K.O. could only beam and blush even harder, cuddling even deeper into the blankets (and Dendy's caring embrace) as a result.

"Aw, I'm always happy to help a friend, Dendy…especially you..." whispered K.O. with a smile, "You know that…"

Dendy grinned knowingly as she let the warmth of the blankets ease her into a peaceful sleep. "Of course, I do." she replied good-naturedly. K.O. smiled back and let out a soft yawn, which caused Dendy to yawn back in return, signaling that it was officially time for bed.

And so, as the snowfall outside eased down from a raging blizzard to a lovely and calm flurry, K.O. and Dendy found themselves succumbed to an easy slumber as they watched the last remaining snowflakes fall down outside before their bodies were to shut down for the night, all while they were still happily cuddled up together in midst of all the blankets curled around them...

...though not before they each said this to each other before they fell asleep.

"Good night, Dendy...I love you…"

"Good night, K.O….I love you too…"

**THE END**

* * *

**And there you have it! A nice little fic to start out February. :)**

**Stay tuned for another prompt, because in February, we have something special in store for Valentine's Day, where we'll be getting both some K.O./Dendy, but another ship from the show is joining in as well. **

**Which official couple will that be? Who knows? ;)**

**Until then, see you on the 14th! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	4. Prompt D: Date

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! In honor of this special holiday, we got a special Kendy fic for all you lovely fans! :D**

**As typical for a Valentine's Day-related story, the word for our "D" letter prompt is going to be "date" (I know, kinda generic, but still), where the plot involves K.O. and Dendy unexpectedly caught in a double date with another couple held in Mr. Gar's Bodega, all planned by Radicles.**

**Also, this prompt may be a tad longer than most of the other prompts for this set of Kendy stories so far, considering this is only just slightly past the 500-3,000 word limit that I was hoping to keep it under, but considering today's Valentine's Day, I think I can make an exception.**

**So...hooray? :P**

**This singular prompt is rated K+ and is both romance and humor.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

**PROMPT D: FIRST DOUBLE DATE**

**(Based upon the prompt: Date)**

"So...any reason why Radicles called us both here at the plaza this evening, K.O.?"

"Hmm...not sure, Dendy. He just texted to see if we can show up at the bodega by 6PM."

"I see...and the reason why he specifically asked us to wear semi-ceremonial clothing for this?"

"Nothing for that either."

"Hmm, most curious..."

By now, it was a brisk autumn Sunday evening in Lakewood. Carol had just dropped off K.O. and Dendy off at the plaza where K.O. received an odd text from his best friend Radicles earlier regarding something about meeting him at Mr. Gar's Bodega and Hero Supply just now. The sun was setting over the horizon, causing the sky to turn a rich, burnt orange color. Plus, given that it was late Sunday, there were no other vehicles parked in the plaza's parking lot as of now, aside from Rad's signature and beloved van, of course.

The two kids' attire certainly looked impressive too, to say the least. K.O. wore a plain tuxedo with a cute, small, red bowtie. He also wore a pair of shiny black dress shoes for tonight, but he still kept his iconic headband and legwarmers. Dendy, meanwhile, had a simple, yet still lovely seafoam green, knee-high dress with a pair of matching flats to go with the ensemble. Overall, K.O. and Dendy were certainly looking spiffy for tonight's occasion…

...whatever occasion this was for, that is…

"You don't think Rad needs help fighting a bad guy here at the plaza, do ya?" asked K.O. worriedly. Dendy shook her head.

"I doubt it, K.O.," she replied, "We are currently the only ones here at the plaza. Plus, why would Rad ask for us to wear such lavish clothing just for battling a villain?"

K.O. blushed in mild embarrassment, twiddling his thumbs to himself. "Oh…" was what he could only mutter.

However, Dendy noticed something (or rather some_one_) up ahead out front of the bodega that caught her attention, just as she and K.O. were nearing their destination. "Hmm...it seems we aren't the only ones here after all…" she mused curiously.

K.O. raised an eyebrow at Dendy, almost ready to ask what she was talking about before he too looked forward to spot a pair of familiar-looking teenage girls in front of the bodega's entrance, both of them conversing to each other and not noticing the two kids heading up to them.

"Are you _sure_ this dress looks okay on me?"

"E', c'mon. Ya look nice, trust me! Besides, you look nice in whatever outfit you wear!"

"Mmm...I guess...it's been a while since I wore something so formal, though…"

"Heh, you're tellin' me. I haven't really worn a dress since Rad hosted that prom at the plaza a while ago."

"Yeah...by the way, where even _is_ he-"

"Enid? Red Action?"

The two teens craned their heads at the source of the female, nasally voice, to where they finally saw K.O. and Dendy walking up right to them. They both looked quite surprised and puzzled, just as much as the younger heroes were.

"K.O.? Dendy?" asked Enid with a dumbfounded look, "What're you guys doin' here?"

Dendy and K.O. stopped before them. "We could ask the same to you two. Did Radicles inform you both to come here as well?" the kappa girl asked. Red Action nodded.

"Yeah, he did…" she replied, "Though I don't why he asked us to get all gussied-up for...whatever he's having us do."

Indeed, true to Red's words, she and Enid were too adorned in fashionable, but sensible clothes tonight, much like K.O. and Dendy. Enid wore a strapless, sparkly royal purple dress that reached down to her feet, while Red Action had on a crimson, knee-high backless dress with open toe heels (on her one human leg, naturally). They both looked ravishing, to say the least.

Dendy hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, indeed. It is quite a strange occurrence. I wonder what he wants to-"

"Well, _bonjour_, my lovelies! It seems that our two couples have finally arrived!"

The four heroes looked back to see the alien in question, Radicles, standing at the open door of the bodega, himself adorned in a traditional black-and-white waiter outfit. His mile-wide smile was welcoming and quite cheesy.

"Welcome to Chez Gar's, my friends." he greeted with a faux-snobby accent, "I am Radicles and I'll be your waiter for this beautiful evening…"

The others gazed at their blue alien friend with nothing but confusion. "Uh, Rad…?" began Enid slowly, "What're you-"

***BANG!*** ***WARBLE!***

"Please, allow me to escort you all to your table…"

Before Enid or anyone else could say anything, Rad immediately used his telekinetic powers to carefully lift the pair of couples up off their feet and whisked them away into the bodega. Inside there, K.O., Dendy, Enid, and Red Action could see a lovely Italian-looking restaurant setting displayed proudly in the bodega's main lobby. There was a rectangular table set up from four guests, covered with a red and white-checkered cloth and decked with candlesticks, vases filled with red roses, priceless cutlery, and fine china. The lights were dimmed only slightly to make this scene look perfectly gorgeous.

The four heroes admittedly were amazed and captivated by such an amorous arrangement, even as Rad then leviatated them to their seats at the table, with Enid facing Red Action and K.O. facing Dendy at each end. Rad then bid them adieu for now with a bow and a wave of his hand.

"Your food shall arrive very soon. Enjoy yourselves!" he crooned flamboyantly before he shuffled away to the bodega stockroom (AKA. "the kitchen").

Both couples were stunned into perplexed silence until Red Action broke the awkward, quiet atmosphere.

"What the heck just happened?"

Dendy pondered thoughtfully. "Indeed, that _was_ quite sudden…"

Enid eyed the table setting and began to look suspicious. "You guys don't think Rad set us up on a double date, do ya?" she quizzed cautiously.

"It would appear so…" deduced Dendy. K.O. seemed puzzled.

"A double date?" he asked carefully. Red Action looked back at him.

"Y'know, like a regular date, but with _two_ couples instead of one." she explained. Once K.O. understood what she meant, he immediately grinned with excitement.

"Aww, that sounds so fun!" he gushed, his eyes shining like a hundred galaxies. Enid frowned unsurely; she'd never been set up on a double date before. To be fair, none of the four heroes have before.

"Ehh, I dunno…" she said, fiddling around with her utensils, "Seems kinda weird _he'd_ set us up for something like this. Feels like something Cupid would rather do, really." Red Action frowned softly.

"Yeah, considering that he paired us up with two little kids as our double date." she stated, before she realized she may have offended the pair sitting next to her. "Uh...no offense."

"None taken." said Dendy, "Though, I agree...this is quite perplexing to say the least."

K.O. beamed with joy. "Well, I think this a great idea!" he squealed, "I mean, the four of us, having dinner with the ones we love the most! It's such a sweet gesture for Rad to do for us."

Enid still was apprehensive to admit it, though deep down, she was surprised by being treated to such a display. Dendy, meanwhile, pursed her lips worriedly. Although she was a brilliant and smart kappa girl who knew tons about academic facts, she was still socially-awkward and didn't know much about certain social gatherings.

One of those gatherings including dates..

"Hmm, though the attempt is quite touching, I'm afraid to say I personally haven't been subjected to partaking in such an amorous event such as this one." she sighed. K.O., Red, and Enid looked at the kappa with confusion.

"And that translated in English means…?" beckoned Red flatly. Dendy heaved a shaky sigh.

"It means I've never been on a date before…" she admitted timidly, "I've never experienced being a part of something like this before, to be honest...I'm not fully sure what should be done for this type of activity…"

Enid and Red gave Dendy sympathetic and concerned expressions, though K.O. simply flashed Dendy a warm, sweet, and reassuring smile.

"Aw, Dendy...there's nothing really to overthink about dating, Dendy." assured K.O., "So long as you're having fun with the person you love, that's all that counts! I mean, Red and Enid here go on dates all the time and they have fun all the time!"

Red Action chuckled self-assuredly, leaning back in her chair with a cocky grin. "Eh, what can I say? I'm a fun gal to have around!"

Enid smirked at the Hue Trooper. "Yeah, true...a fun gal that can certainly pull off a dress as beautifully as you could."

Red's eyes widened as her blush went as red as her hair. "Y-You think it's beautiful?" she stammered, surprsingly-stunned by her girlfriend's compliment. Enid shot her a loving smile.

"That and more…" came her honeyed response, causing Red to blush even harder and to smile even brighter.

"Aww, E'...that's-"

"Mmm, dinner is served!"

And just like that, Radicles suddenly reappeared into view, levitating four dishes of freshly-made spaghetti up to the table and in front of his "guests". The spaghetti was cooked in a hearty meat sauce, topped with basil, parmesan, and grounded black pepper. It smelled as great as it looked. The four heroes examined their meal with hungry, tempting eyes.

"Well, at least the spread looks good…" commented Enid.

"Indeed." added Dendy, "Though, personally, no good meal is complete without-"

"Beverages for the lovely couples?"

The pair of couples looked up to then see another familiar hero join up alongside Rad, with her own apparel also being of waitress garb as she carried a tray of drink bottles to the table. The others gazed at the strawberry-esque hero in shock.

"_Drupe!?_" gawked Red Action, "What're _you_ doing here!?"

Drupe giggled. "Just helping Rad out with a personal project of his…" she said, giving Red a coy wink, "Nothing like helping cater to two of Lakewood's cutest couples after all!"

Before the flustered Red Action could manage to say anything else, Drupe soon began pouring each of the couples their own respective drinks in their drinking glasses. "For the two lovely teens, we got sparkling cherry soda...and for the kids, we have the finest assortment of apple juice to ever be served here."

K.O.'s eyes lit up with wonder. "Ooh, fancy!" he giggled. Enid chuckled as well, in spite of herself.

"Yeah, I guess Rad knows how to plan dates as well as proms…" she commented, amused. Radicles shrugged loftily.

"Ehh, they're pretty much the same thing…" he smarmed. He and Drupe shared a chuckle as soon as the couples' meal was fully set up and prepped for eating.

"Should you four lovebirds need anything else, just give us a call!" chimed Drupe kindly as she and Rad shuffled away to give the couples some space. As they scurried to the sidelines, both couples soon decided to simply follow along and begin consuming their meal, not wanting it to go to waste.

After a few minutes of eating, as the two couples kept on enjoying their well-crafted meal, Dendy still seemed thoughtful. "So, this is basically what happens at a date?" she asked.

Enid swallowed her mouthful of pasta to speak. "Mm, yep. Though not all dates are always the typical 'dinner-at-a-restaurant' style trope." she explained. Red nodded, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, usually dates can just be couples just spending time with each other, whether at home or in the outside world..." she added. Dendy quirked an eyebrow, looking interested.

"Hmm, I see…" she hummed thoughtfully, "What else could happen on a date?"

K.O. smiled as he wiped his sauce-covered lips with his napkin. "Well, sometimes couples would go out dancing." he chirped helpfully. Dendy looked somewhat-nervous.

"Oh, dear...I'm not much of a dancer, to be perfectly honest." she confessed, "Besides, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to enjoy dancing, let alone be good at it…" K.O. gave Dendy a hopeful, sweet grin.

"Well, how would you know if you never tried it before?" he beckoned, trying to lift Dendy's spirits up. Dendy gazed at K.O. in surprise; she admittedly hadn't really thought of it like that before.

Rad and Drupe, meanwhile, listened to the conversation from afar and both grinned in delight, an idea now forming in their heads.

"Mmm, did someone say 'dancing'?" sang out Radicles.

The alien teen and strawberry girl in question suddenly each now possessed a stringed instrument in their hands, with Rad carrying a double bass and Drupe carrying a violin. The two date-planners wasted no time in springing forward and setting themselves up close by the table. And then, steadying themselves with big smiles on their faces, they each began playing a soft, lovely duet with their instruments for the two couples to enjoy.

Both couples were surprised at such a sudden occurrence, most of them now almost unsure on what to do. Luckily, K.O. already his ambitions ready to go as he hopped out of his seat and walked over to Dendy, holding out his hand to offer to her.

"Dendy...may I have this dance, please?" he asked softly with a big smile.

Dendy blushed heavily and was beside herself with shock, and yet, a small, cute smile formed on her face as she happily accepted K.O.'s offer as she gingerly grabbed his hand and got out of her chair to join him. And soon enough, no sooner than that happened, K.O. soon began leading Dendy in a gentle, swaying waltz, perfectly in tune to the luscious song Rad and Drupe were playing.

At first, Dendy did her best to try and keep up the pace to the easy-going song (and well as to make sure she wouldn't trip or step on K.O.'s feet as well), but much to her surprise, as the tune kept playing, she was slowly able to get a groove going as she merrily swung and swayed along with K.O. in their heavenly waltz.

"I'm doing it…" she gasped, beaming and blushing up a storm, "I'm actually dancing!"

K.O. let out a giggle. "See! I told ya, Dendy!" he proudly smiled as the two kids resumed their dance to the song.

Both kids let out cheerful giggles as they danced in their carefree manner, leaving Enid and Red to watch from the table. Red Action flashed a smile towards her girlfriend.

"That little friend of yours is quite the charmer, ain't he?" she mused with a smirk. Enid smiled softly.

"Yeah...K.O.'s always been such a sweetheart...I'm glad he's got himself the perfect love of his life." said Enid proudly. Red chuckled.

"Heh, same…" she paused before she gave Enid a tempting smile, "Wanna dance as well?"

Enid blinked in surprise, looking back at the flirty look Red was giving her until she managed to find her voice.

"Oh, uhh...s-sure…" she replied, stunned and shaky, but willing.

Both teens got up from the table and soon found themselves partaking in their own slow waltz as well, slowly keeping to the rhythm of Rad and Drupe's instrumental song as they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes.

"Hmm, y'know...I gotta give Rad more credit than I usually do...this _actually_ was a fun idea…" admitted Enid.

"Heh, yeah, I agree." added Red, "Not every day you get set up on a date."

"Think this date will top any others, though?" smirked Enid. Red chuckled, giving Enid a playful, thoughtful grin.

"Hmm, we'll see…" she mused, "Depends on how our date night is gonna end…" She wiggled her eyebrows at Enid, whom in turn blushed heavily at her suggestive-sounding remark.

"Sweet Corn, Red...y-you really gotta fluster me up like this?" gasped Enid softly. Red Action simply smiled.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you love it when I do that…" she confided. And in all sincerity, Enid knew Red was right. She then slowly leaned forwards, pressed her lips against Red's, and gave the Hue Trooper a long, loving, soft kiss, to which Red returned with no restraint or complaints. Truly, their love was indeed as strong and unbreakable as can be.

Meanwhile, as that was happening, K.O. and Dendy kept swaying and swinging with joy while their own little waltz kept on going on, with K.O. smiled happily at how much enjoyment Dendy was having.

"Having fun, Dendy?" he asked. Dendy beamed.

"Indeed, K.O.! I never thought dates could be quite fun!"

K.O. smiled and blushed. "Well, if you'd want...maybe we can go on more dates and have even more fun...together?"

Dendy's face flushed bright red at K.O.'s offer, but luckily, her stunned expression softened to that of a sweet smile.

"I'd love that very much, K.O.."

And now, with both kids happy to be together, they each shared a soft kiss to cap off how much they truly cared for one another. Snuggled up against each other as they continued with their dance, K.O. and Dendy couldn't help but to feel thankful to have each other in their lives.

"I love you, K.O.."

"I love you, too, Dendy."

As the two couples kept dancing their cares away, the two other heroes who had planned this date night themselves soon began having their own conversation as they witnessed their handiwork before them while they continued playing their sonnet.

"See? What'd I tell ya, Drupe?" smirked Rad, "I told ya this 'double date' idea would end well."

Drupe smiled. "I gotta say, Rad, this really went off without a hitch. Everyone looks so happy to be together."

"Heh, I knew you'd agree...this has to be one of my greatest ideas ever!"

"Ahem..._our_ greatest idea…"

"Heh-heh...right…"

Drupe giggled. "Still though, I'm glad this worked out. I'm so happy to see Red Action enjoy herself with Enid like this. It's so adorable."

Rad chuckled. "Yeah, and K.O. being with Dendy is cute as well. I'm so proud of that little guy…"

Drupe smirked. "Hee-hee, who'd knew underneath all that brawn, you'd also have such a big heart to want to do something like this for our friends?"

She then capped off her statement by leaning over to give Rad a peck on his cheek. Rad blushed as red as a tomato, his lips curling into a shy, but loving smile.

"Well...they're my friends…" he admitted, "I'd do anything to make them happy...especially with you...my sweet strawberry…"

Drupe blushed brightly as well, letting out a touched "aww" as she nuzzled her head underneath Rad's chin, causing the alien to let out a lovesick sigh as his antennas curled into the shape of a heart, all while they kept performing their hearts out for K.O., Dendy, Enid, and Red Action on that beautiful evening, the two couples dancing the night away in blissful peace.

Truly, it was a perfect first double date for them after all.

**THE END**

**AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL**

* * *

**So, this story was to lowkey kill two birds with one stone on terms of shipping these characters. We got the K.O./Dendy ship (as expected for this series), and for good measure, we got Enid/Red Action added for the story too, mainly because I wanted to try and write for their relationship again, since it's been a while I've made a full-fledged Rednid story to be honest.**

**So, basically, this fic was a two-for-one deal of sorts.**

**Additionally, as odd it may seem, but if I can be truthful and up-front for once, I admittedly kinda ship Rad and Drupe together as a couple. This is mainly because of how I saw their relationship in the episode "Plaza Prom", where Rad was hoping to join in with the Cool Teens and impress them (especially Drupe). I know in fairness this pairing seems kind of niche, especially when most fans ship Rad paired up with other characters like Shannon or Enid or Raymond (and that's perfectly fine), but I can just personally see Rad and Drupe work as a couple in my eyes.**

**I dunno, I just think they're cute together, but hey, y'all can ship whoever you want from the show, don't let me tell you guys otherwise.**

**Rambling aside, I very much enjoyed writing for this prompt and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. ^_^**

**The next prompt will arrive next month, that way I can get progress done on the last chapters for "Doppelgangers Among Us" and get that story capped off for good. Until then, thanks for reading and have a great Valentine's Day, everyone! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	5. Prompt E: Enid

**Well, Valentine's Day has long gone by now, but the fluffy romance between K.O. and Dendy is still going strong! Apologies for a long wait, tho. :D**

**For prompt "E", we'll cover the topic of "Enid", to where we witness the ninja-witch teen in question join Dendy on a mission, and where they discuss how lucky they are to have K.O. by their side.**

**Thanks to JakeCrusher for suggesting the topic.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT E: OUR HERO**

**(Based upon the prompt: Enid)**

Enid felt like she had crawled for miles upon miles, sifting through the winding, cramped air ducts in BoxMore HQ, shuffling here, there, and everywhere like a mouse in a maze. Mr. Gar, her boss, had given her a tip regarding that Lord Boxman was planning something villainous in his factory, and had assigned Enid to go investigate the situation, whatever it may be. However, Enid wasn't the only hero partaking in this stealth mission.

"How much longer do you think we'll reach Box-butt's lab, Dendy?" Enid asked. The young kappa pursed her lips thoughtfully, looking at her tracking device, which helped led the pair to where their long-time foe was located.

"About a few more klicks due west, then we turn left." she responded plainly. Enid nodded back at the kappa following her and they both surged on.

Mr. Gar had also assigned Dendy to tag along with Enid, as he knew the intelligent kappa had the skills and gadgets to help find a close route to where Boxman was specifically located in the facility. Dendy, with all due respect, was more intelligent than K.O., Radicles, and Enid put together, so she was indeed a great asset for this task.

Both of them have squeezed, trudged, and climbed around the BoxMore air ducts for nearly an hour by now, still tracking down Boxman as fast as they could. Dendy felt a worrisome frown tug at her lips. Enid noticed her little friend's frown as they kept creeping through the vents.

"Ya okay, Dends?" she asked from up front. Dendy nodded slightly.

"Yes." she replied, simply. Enid frowned herself.

"You sure? You seem nervous." she said, concerned. Dendy sighed softly.

"Maybe...I guess I'm worried about what Lord Boxman may have in store for us, is all."

Enid smiled tenderly. "Hey, no worries, kid. Whatever he's got cookin' up, we'll put an end to that. That's why Mr. Gar put _us_ on this assignment."

Dendy's frown slanted. "Hm, I suppose. Doesn't K.O. usually accompany you on missions like this?"

Enid shrugged. "Sometimes. Lil' dude doesn't have the tracking skills you have, but he's still a big help overall. Always doing what he can to help out, y'know?"

Dendy's frown soon slowly subsided into a smile, wistful smile. "Indeed." she agreed knowingly, "K.O.'s way of handling such situations is quite endearing and inspiring." Enid smirked lightly as Dendy let out a swoon-like sigh.

"Hmm, you really _do_ care that much for the little guy, eh?" she smarmed, teasingly. Dendy blushed bright pink and looked away.

"P-Possibly…" she admitted with a squeak. Enid chuckled and smiled warmly.

"Ah, don't be so shy, Dends. Honestly, I don't blame ya for admiring K.O. so much. The kid's a real sweetheart and a joy to be around...always smiling and brimming with positivity and determination...I'm just proud to be something of a big sister to that little guy." Dendy raised an eyebrow.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Enid, but don't _you_ already have younger siblings of your own?" Dendy asked curiously, referring to Enid's biological younger brothers, Icky and Boris. Enid smiled.

"Well, yes, they are my _actual_ brothers, but K.O.'s...well...kinda different. He's a real close friend to me and I just kinda see him as another little brother of mine, you know?" she admitted in a sincere, soft voice. Dendy nodded and perked up.

"I understand...I, too, see him as a best friend as well. Though I feel my feelings toward him extend beyond that of a sibling-based relationship." said Dendy truthfully. Enid chuckled.

"Well, I don't see why he won't fall for ya. You're a smart, sweet kappa, and K.O. always says he loves being around ya." stated Enid. Dendy blushed heavily.

"Really? He said that?" she asked. Enid smiled.

"All the time." she confirmed, "Besides, you two would make a really cute couple. I'd say your chances to be with K.O. are perfect." Dendy beamed, relieved to hear that.

"Thank you, Enid. I hope that can be a reality...once we find out what Boxman is up to, that is." she said. Enid then adopted a serious face upon her face.

"Yes, well, we just gotta be on our toes, Dendy. I don't know what Boxman's doing, but we gotta make sure he won't cause any harm to our plaza. We have to protect _everyone_...not just our K.O., but for everybody at the plaza. Rad, Red Action, Mr. Gar, Carol..._all_ of them. It's our duty as heroes to see to it that our home and loved ones will be safe at all costs."

Dendy took Enid's words to heart, her goggle-covered eyes gleaming with inspiration up at her older ally. Although Dendy wasn't the bravest, nor the most strongest hero around, she was still resourceful, clever, and skillful enough to help out someone in a fight. Come Hell or high water, she knew she had to help protect the citizens of Lakewood in a time of crisis or doom, much like what K.O. and his friends do every day.

One way or another, she wasn't willing to let K.O. down. Now was Enid, for that matter. And that, was a promise that they were going to keep.

"No matter what happens, we must win…failure isn't an option today." Enid finished, gravely. Dendy nodded and hummed.

"Indeed." she agreed. However, it happened...

***CRRREEEEEAAAAK!*** A hoarse creaking noise resonated out of nowhere. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks and stayed silent, worry and fear spreading across their faces.

"Wh-What was that?" squeaked Dendy, almost petrified.

***CRRREEEEEAAAAK!*** came the ominous sound again. It took Enid a few seconds to put two-and-two together as the vent began to shudder and creak all around them. Her pupils shrunk to tiny dots upon realization.

"...oh, Cob…"

***CREAK-CRUNCH-SNAP!***

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_"

***THUD!***

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Enid and Dendy soon found themselves falling and landing harshly onto solid ground, as the air duct they were traversing in couldn't hold their weight any longer. Now, having just fallen through a gaping hole from the metal overhead duct, the two heroes were now met up with some very unhappy company.

Standing before them in one of the robot assembly rooms were a ragtag gang of familiar Box-Bots that Enid and Dendy knew too well: Darrell, Raymond, Shannon, Jethro, Ernesto, and Mikayla all loomed over them, each brandishing different, dangerous weapons all aimed at the two female heroes. Their metallic smiles were nothing but menacing. However, there was one more addition to this dastardly team that made it fully complete.

The evil robot-building tycoon himself, Lord Boxman.

"Heh-heh-heh...well, well, well…" Boxman chuckled in a slimy tone, stepping forwards to greet the "intruders", "If it isn't the Sarcasm Queen herself...oh, and _look._ She brought along a little _toad_ with her as well!" His robotic children sniggered deviously alongside him. Enid scowled valiantly at her arch foe before she stood back on her feet and jabbed a finger straight at him.

"Listen here, ya creep! Whatever evil you have cooked up ain't gonna happen on our watch!" she snapped heroically. Boxman snickered derisively.

"Oh, _really?_" he smarmed, leaning forward and giving the teen a smug smirk, "And how, pray tell, are you gonna stop me?"

Enid growled and clenched her fists, just as Dendy bravely stepped forwards, her eyes blazing with a rarely-seen passionate flare of determination.

"We'll stop you together, that's what we'll do!" she declared, "For the glory of Lakewood Plaza!" Enid smiled in surprise to hear such pride in Dendy's voice, especially when they were both in hot water right now.

Boxman, however, wasn't swayed.

"Hmph, how cliche…" he huffed, turning his heel and waving his hand nonchalantly, "Children, take care of them. I have more _important_ matters to attend to." The other Box-Bots cackled and leered at the two heroes as their creator strolled away.

"Will do, Daddy!" giggled Darrell devilishly, his arm blasters charged and ready to fire. Enid glared daggers at the 'Bots with intensity, before she shot a sideways smirk at her partner.

"Ready to kick some butt, Dendy?" she asked, daringly. Dendy bravely smiled and nodded.

"As always." she answered, "For K.O.."

Enid smiled and nodded in understanding. "For K.O.."

And so, as the Box-Bots lunged forwards to commence with their power battle, Enid and Dendy shot forwards right back at them with Enid's right foot glowing, as to charge up a power kick, and Dendy using her hackpack to deploy two large robot arms to assist her in beating down the BoxMore 'Bots with ease. Now, they were both ready to protect Lakewood Plaza Turbo and all of its occupants.

Including the sweet, young hero that they both cherished with all their hearts.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, at least this quarantine is proving one good thing throughout this whole ordeal: the leave of absence I took out for work means I can get some more work done on these stories, especially since I finally managed to finish "Doppelgangers Among Us" at long last. Also, I really miss writing for the Boxman crew tbh, they are just so much fun to write for. Still tho, I hope all of you all out there are staying safe and keeping clean until this pandemic blows over. :)**

**Thanks again to JakeCrusher for suggesting the "Enid" prompt, and apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I'll be sure to get the next prompt ready for next month. :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	6. Prompt F: Fink

**Back at it again with another Kendy prompt, and this one shall introduce a character I haven't really written for yet, that being Fink. In our letter "F" prompt, she'll be trying to sabotage a date that K.O. and Dendy are partaking in, but will she succeed?**

**This singular prompt is rated K+ and is both romance and mild humor.**

**This prompt is brought to you by JakeCrusher, who also suggested the prompt for the last chapter's ficlet.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT F: OF MICE AND KAPPAS**

**(Based on the prompt: Fink)**

The young, green rat sneered with pure disdain as she gazed at the young couple from afar as the human-and-kappa pairing were peacefully having a little picnic in one of Lakewood Plaza quads, underneath a big shady tree.

"Lousy K.O., always hanging out with that stupid frog…" growled Fink ruefully from inside a thick bush from away from the picnic, "Why do they have to be so public with their _lovey-dovey_ junk!?"

Peering through her binoculars, she sizzled with disgust as she watched K.O. and Dendy giggle, coo, and swoon at each other. Such affection made Fink sick to her stomach...and yet, she also couldn't help but to feel a twinge of jealousy strike at her heart as well.

Almost as if she, sort of, desired something like what K.O. and Dendy were doing. Wanting someone to love and cherish by Fink's side, someone to be nothing but loyal and loving towards her.

Someone like...K.O..

She casted those thoughts aside for now; she had a date to ruin at the moment.

'_Grr...what does that nerd have that I don't!?_' Fink thought angrily, before her lips curled into a devious grin.

"Hmm, let's see if I can cause a lil' _stink-up_ at their date…hee-hee-hee-hee-hee..." she tittered, snickering wildly like a little gremlin as she grabbed something from her coat pocket. There, she produced a small stink bomb in her hands, no bigger than a hand grenade. Next, she took out something else from her pocket: a paintbrush and a small capsule of brown paint. Fink grinned devilishly as she began applying some brown paint on her stink bomb.

"This'll ruin their little picnic…" she vowed, looking back at the cute, young couple before her. There, K.O. and Dendy were happily sharing some packed sandwiches and a bottle of grape juice to share. K.O. giggled as he held up the bottle of juice towards Dendy offeringly, complete with a cheesy, loving smile.

"Might I offer the little lady a fresh refill of grape juice?" asked K.O. with a faux snooty accent. Dendy giggled and blushed at her boyfriend's silliness.

"Hee-hee, why, yes, you may…" she replied back sweetly, lifting her cup to allow K.O. to pour her another drink.

Fink snarled at the sickeningly-sweet display as she soon finished painting her stink bomb to perfectly disguise it. Now, with her bomb painted brown, she then took out a cupcake cup and wrapped the bomb inside of it. Now, the stink bomb has been disguised as a muffin, and it was now armed and ready to fire. Fink's menacing grin stretched across her maw.

"Perfection…" she tittered.

There, she nonchalantly threw the "muffin" aside towards K.O. and Dendy's picnic, where it then landed inside of their picnic basket while they weren't looking. The "muffin" entered the basket with a sudden rustle, which caught the two kids' attention. They peered inside the basket and looked at the lone "confection" sitting on top of a stack of sandwiches. They both looked quite confused, indeed.

"Is that...a muffin?" asked K.O. slowly.

"Hmm, looks like it. Did you pack it, K.O.." asked Dendy curiously. K.O. shook his head as he gently grabbed the "muffin" in order to inspect it..

"Not that I know of." he murmured. Fink snickered and rubbed her hands together from her perch inside of the bush.

"Yes...Yes!" she exclaimed, knowing that it won't be long until the stink bomb will be set to go off.

However, before the two can deduce where this "mystery muffin" came from, K.O. and Dendy soon spied two familiar friends strolling by on their way to work. They paused their inspection to greet them accordingly.

"Hi, Brandon! Hi, Real Magic Skeleton!" chimed both kids at once, waving at the bear / skeleton duo as they too waved back at them happily.

"Morning, you two!" called RMS with a toothy smile.

"'Sup, dudes." replied Brandon in his normal casual way, before he noticed something that the two kids had that made him stop in his tracks. Something being a delicious muffin. He slid up towards them, eyeing the "muffin" with admiration, unknowing of its true intentions.

"Ooh, that's a tasty-lookin' muffin ya guys got there…" gasped Brandon with awe, drooling a bit at the sight of this "treat". Real Magic Skeleton stared agape at the bear with unamusement.

"Ugh, _seriously_, dude!?" exclaimed RMS, appalled by his friend's boorish behavior, "It's _their_ picnic, man! You can't just intrude it to snag some free food!" K.O. smiled reassuringly.

"Aw, that's okay, RMS." he smiled, waving his hand, "Brandon can have our muffin if he wants. Sharing _is_ caring, after all!" Dendy nodded.

"Agreed." she added with a calm smile. Brandon squealed and then greedily snatched the "muffin" from K.O.'s hands with glee.

"Aww, thank you so much, guys…" grinned Brandon, ignoring the unimpressed glare that RMS was giving him. Brandon then gobbled down the "muffin" in one big gulp, letting out a satisfied sigh and belch afterwards. RMS face-palmed in disgust and irritation.

Fink, meanwhile, witnessed the entire scene from inside her bush and gasped in terror.

"_What is that big oaf __**doing!?**_" screeched Fink in pure shock. Then, it all happened at once.

***SIZZLE-SIZZLE!*** ***GRUMBLE-GRUMBLE!***

Brandon began to clutch his stomach as it began to gurgle uncontrollably. Something seemed to be fizzling inside his stomach acids, like a bomb of sorts. Brandon groaned and whimpered in mild pain.

"Ugh...oh...what kind of muffin is th-"

***POP!***

Brandon felt himself cut off as something seemed to have exploded inside his stomach, causing him to stagger and cough like mad. His eyes watered and reddened. He let out a loud, long belch, emitting a foul, toxic-smelling stench that caused RMS, K.O., and Dendy to cough in response. Brandon soon felt light-headed, unable to stand up for much longer.

"Urp...that's a spicy muffin...oh…"

***THUD!***

Brandon fell backwards onto his backside, too dizzy and sleepy to move as the stink bomb had worked its magic inside the bear's stomach. K.O. and Dendy gazed at Brandon with concern and fright.

"Oh dear, is he going to be fine?" asked Dendy. RMS quickly kneeled down and checked Brandon's pulse on his right arm. The skeleton then sighed in relief.

"Yeah, he's still alive, but I think he's passed out from eating that muffin...kinda serves him right for being so rude, if you ask me." he said with a soft grumble. K.O. frowned, now feeling quite guilty.

"Ohh, we're really sorry, RMS. We didn't mean to cause this!" he apologized sadly. Dendy nodded timidly.

"Indeed. We didn't even know where that muffin came from." she explained, not noticing two vengeful eyes piercing right at her through a nearby bush. In spite of all this, RMS gave the kids a gentle smile.

"Eh, no worries, guys. Maybe this'll be a lesson for Brandon to _not_ try and swindle someone for their food." he said, prompting to let out another sickly burp afterwards. RMS then grabbed his hefty friend by the shoulders with a grunt.

"Would you like some assistance in helping Brandon get to safety?" asked Dendy helpfully. RMS smiled gratefully at the kappa's offering.

"Yes, please." said RMS, thankfully before frowning in concern. "Sorry he kinda ruined your picnic, though." he apologized worriedly. However, instead of being upset, K.O. and Dendy smiled warmly at their skeletal friend.

"Aw, no problem, RMS!" assured K.O., "_Nothing_ ruined our picnic at all. Plus, I love helping our friends when in need."

"Agreed." added Dendy, "We _both_ do."

Soon, K.O. and Dendy set aside their picnic for now to help RMS carefully tow the groaning, weak Brandon back to the iFrame Outlet to get some rest. As soon as they left, leaving the quad empty and quiet, Fink scurried out from inside the bush and let out a frustrated growl, defeated at the hands of one hungry, ignorant bear.

Her plan, as opposed to the picnic date, had been, quite frankly, ruined.

"GRRR-_RRAAAAAARGHHHHH!_" snarled Fink, thrashing around in failure, "I WAS SO _CLOSE!_" She began swiping and slashing at the air in anger with her tiny claws, pent up with too much fury to even think properly. She kept having her despondent, rage-fueled temper tantrum for a good five minutes until she drained her energy long enough to settle down for a second.

Panting heavily and her fists clenched tightly, she stared grimly at the human boy with deep anger, before she casted her gaze back at his kappa girlfriend. A vengeful glint sparkled within Fink's eyes, her blood boiling with jealousy as she kept glaring at Dendy as the group soon entered into the iFrame Outlet far away.

"One of these days, froggy…" she vowed, "he _will_ be mine...one day…"

But she said this to herself.

**THE END**

* * *

**Another prompt finished for now! So, I tried writing Fink's inclusion into the story as something of a sudden buried yearning she has for K.O., as well as a personal grudge against Dendy for being K.O.'s true girlfriend. Basically, I wanted to try and appeal to both K.O./Dendy fans and K.O./Fink fans at the same time, though I'm admittedly more a Kendy fan as opposed to the latter tbh.**

**Writing for Fink was also quite fun, admittedly. I was attempting to write another story that involved her, as well as the BoxMore 'Bots that was supposed to be published last year, but I hadn't gotten around to it just yet. Hopefully, I'll try and get that story out this year. Again, hopefully.**

**I'll return with another prompt coming this month for you all! Stay tuned, my lovely guys and gals! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	7. Prompt G: Gar

**The "ABC's of Kendy" has returned once again! So, today's addition for the "G" spot in our Kendy library is gonna include Dendy discussing with K.O. about his father-son relationship with Mr. Gar.**

**Continuity-wise, let's say this takes place in Season Three after "Let's Fight to the End" and before "Thank You For Watching the Show", so there may be some spoilers sprinkled here and there regarding K.O. and his own relationship with Professor Venomous.**

**This singular prompt is mainly part of the family genre and is rated K+.**

**This prompt was suggested by JakeCrusher.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT G: FATHER FIGURE**

**(Based upon the prompt: Gar)**

During the summer months in Lakewood, the weather always seems to be absolutely perfect, from the bright, shining sun in the sky to the cloudless skies above the town. It was an especially good day to go out to the lake to partake in a company picnic, which was what the employees of Mr. Gar's Bodega and Hero Supply were doing as of today.

Mr. Gar, K.O., Radicles, and Enid had just arrived at a small, secluded lake located adjacent to the forests of Lakewood, just near the outskirts of town. With a pick-up truck filled with coolers, snacks, blankets, a cooking grill, fishing equipment, first aid kits, and other essentials for their picnic, the bodega workers were soon ready to spend the day together on such a lovely afternoon.

Right now, Enid was lazily dozing off on a log, catching some rays while wearing her sunglasses as Radicles was busy trying to set up Mr. Gar's grill by himself close by some picnic tables, but with no avail as he couldn't be able to even ignite a fire yet, though he was too stubborn to ask for help.

And as all this was happening, Mr. Gar and K.O. were huddled close on a spot by the bank surrounding the lake, with K.O. holding up a fishing rod in his hand and his line having just been cast into the clear, blue lake. Mr. Gar was guiding the boy through on how to properly catch fish.

"Now, you just gotta give the line some slack. Gotta let those fishes sniff out the bait before you can reel them in." Mr. Gar instructed carefully and gently. K.O. did as such, letting the fishing line extend further into the shimmering waters.

"Like this?" he asked, looking back up at his boss expectantly.

Mr. Gar smiled broadly and gave him a hearty thumbs-up. "Excellent, son. Now you'll be reeling in hundreds of fish in no time."

K.O. beamed from ear-to-ear. "Ooh, this is so exciting! Thanks for teaching me to fish, Mr. Gar!" he thanked with a grateful smile.

It wasn't terribly often that K.O. was able to go fishing before, so today proved to be quite exhilarating for the heroic young boy. However, because of this, his fishing skills were a tad rusty, but luckily, his boss was able to guide him through the basic steps on how to fish. Mr. Gar chuckled warmly and patted the excitable child on the back.

"Heh, my pleasure, kiddo." he smiled, prompting K.O. to smile sweetly up at him in return.

"Uh...boss?"

Mr. Gar turned his head towards the source of the voice, to where he spotted Radicles standing by the grill. The poor alien was covered from head to waist in grimy, black soot, and the grill was spewing black smoggy smoke. Radicles blushed from under his charcoal-smeared face.

"Uh, I kinda need some help with the grill…" he admitted shyly. Mr. Gar groaned and got up from his spot by the riverbank.

"Hmph...K.O., you stay there and keep fishin'. I gotta tend to this. Just remember what I taught you, son." he stated, heading over to Rad to help him out. K.O. waved his farewell and beamed.

"You got it, Mr. Gar!" he chirped, now turning his attention back to the lake. He amiably kicked his feet back and forth into the water, feeling the cool liquid swish around his feet and hind legs. He stayed vigilant and patient, though thoroughly excited on the prospect of catching his first fish ever.

As he kept focusing on the lake and his fishing line with rising determination, hoping to make Mr. Gar proud, a new voice suddenly beckoned him from behind.

"Caught any bites yet?"

K.O. twirled his head around to see Dendy standing next to him, looking down at him with a curious smile on her face. K.O. smiled as well, glad to see his friend. Earlier today, K.O. asked Mr. Gar if Dendy could tag along with them, and once he agreed, K.O. and Dendy were both ecstatic to partake in the festivities together. As Dendy had finished setting up the picnic table for lunch, she decided to check up on K.O. to see how he was doing.

"Not yet, but I'm gettin' close though...Mr. Gar's been teaching me on how to fish, and I'm going to make him proud!" declared K.O. with joy. Dendy giggled and sat next to K.O. by the side of the lake.

"You certainly seem quite keen to do as such." she commented with interest. K.O. smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a giggle, "Mr. Gar's such a great hero. He's strong, brave, and he cares for everyone, including me."

Dendy smiled. "Indeed," she agreed, "Although, if you forgive my intrusion, it would appear that seem to harbor a certain fondness for Mr. Gar."

K.O. blinked and temporarily took his focus away from fishing to look back at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, rightfully confused.

"Well, from the looks of it," admitted Dendy, "Between some interactions that you and Mr. Gar had shared together, from that stakeout to helping set up a date for him and your mother, it appears that you see Mr. Gar as something of a father figure to you, correct?"

K.O. blushed and timidly looked away. Admittedly, Dendy _was_ correct with that statement, though K.O. was somewhat embarrassed to confess it. Even when Mr. Gar is his boss, he can still take time to act like something of a fatherly idol towards K.O. as well, helping him guide his way to becoming a true hero, just like him.

Plus, considering that he knew about the origins of his _real_ father, K.O. seemed to be gravitating towards Mr. Gar when it came to needing a father in his life.

"...Y-Yeah…" sighed K.O., shakily, "It's kinda silly, I know…"

Dendy smiled reassuringly at her friend and gave him a side-hug to ease his saddened nerves. "Oh, no, it's not, K.O.," she murmured kindly, "I think it's very sweet that you see him as a father figure of sorts."

K.O. managed to crack a tiny smile. "I guess…" he admitted, "I mean, Mr. Gar has always been there to help me out, not with just shaping me into a hero, but with my own personal problems, too. For the longest time since I've worked at the bodega, he's been like...like...a mentor to me."

Dendy hummed thoughtfully, studying K.O.'s placid facial features. "I see…" she mused.

"Plus," added K.O., "well...with what has happened with Professor Venomous...it's only best that Mr. Gar would be a more ideal father figure for me."

Dendy understood all too well; Professor Venomous had soon turned out to be Laserblast, a P.O.I.N.T. founder and operative who was a close item with Carol, K.O.'s mother, whom at the time was a P.O.I.N.T. member as well, going under the alias "Silver Spark". After an accident during a stakeout that left Laserblast to be thought as dead, he lost his powers and had experimented on himself to bring his own powers back, though instead, it recreated him as a villainous, snake-esque creature, now known as Professor Venomous, a new feared and respected name amongst the ranks of villainy.

Some time ago, Venomous learned that his past self, Laserblast, turned out to be K.O.'s biological father, thus by extension, meant that _he_ was technically still the boy's father in a way. However, after learning of his other dark side, Shadowy Figure, his alter-ego clashed with him to where they created a fused-version of their halves, Shadowy Venomous. Afterwards, after coaxing T.K.O. (K.O.'s more aggressive alternate personality) into teaming up with him, Shadowy Figure was defeated and Professor Venomous was back to normal, to where he and his minion Fink were then transported to another planet for them to rule instead.

During all that, although there were some instances where Professor Venomous _did_ try to sincerely bond with K.O., there were times that K.O. was quite skeptical about wanting to accept Venomous as a father. Sure, he may be a biological father (again, technically), but all in all, he _was_ still a dangerous villain.

At least with Mr. Gar, _he_ was well-trusted and he knows how to make others feel happy and safe, especially for his mother, whom he harbored a crush on since their early P.O.I.N.T. years.

Dendy snuggled closer to K.O., in hopes to try and cheer him up, as evident by the glum look fixed on his face. "I understand this may be hard for you, K.O.," began Dendy, "but, from what I've seen, Mr. Gar is a much more suitable father to you than Professor Venomous was." K.O.'s ears perked up and he glanced back at his friend.

"Yeah?" he asked, curious and hopeful. Dendy nodded and grinned.

"Yes." she confirmed, "Seeing as he has also won the heart of your mother, I'm sure that he'll soon become a permanent part of your family soon enough."

K.O. knew that Dendy struck a good point there; as Mr. Gar and Carol were now an item themselves, should their relationship turn out well, there can be the chance that Mr. Gar may pop the question to his mother, thus solidifying their love for each other in the form of holy matrimony.

The very idea of having Mr. Gar as his official father filled K.O.'s heart with joy and honor.

"Mm, you do have a point there…" admitted K.O. softly.

"Of course I do," assured Dendy sweetly, "Besides, you shouldn't be ashamed to view Mr. Gar as a fatherly figure. He's as warm-hearted and virtuous as you are. And when he does become your official father later in life, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about when it comes to making him proud. You'll be a great son to him."

And with all that said, K.O. was besides himself with relief. As he was still growing up on becoming a great hero, the fact that Mr. Gar would always be proud of him set his mind at ease, knowing that whether or not he was his boss, his mentor, or his dad, Mr. Gar would always be there for him.

Before K.O. can think of anything else, a sudden and strong tug came at his fishing line, causing him to yelp and jump.

"Whoa! Hey! I caught a bite!" he squeaked with delight. Dendy was so excited for her friend that she actually squealed.

"Reel it in, K.O.!" she goaded. K.O. did as such, reeling back the line quickly, but carefully as not to jostle the catch from his line. After a few tense seconds, K.O. hoisted back the

A hefty-looking freshwater trout popped out of the water, caught onto K.O.'s lure. The fish wriggled helplessly at the end of K.O.'s line. The boy literally had galaxies in his eyes upon seeing his actual first catch!

"Whoo, what a whopper!" he chimed, starstruck. Even Dendy looked amazed to see her friend nab his catch of the day.

"Ooh, good catch, K.O.!" she congratulated with pride. K.O.'s mind was in a frenzy as he turned over to where Mr. Gar was, who was currently checking up on the grill with Rad, and he soon began calling out to his boss - no, his father figure - with pure excitement.

"MR. GAR! I CAUGHT A FISH!"

Catching the sight of K.O. waving and yelling frantically at him, he soon beamed with fatherly pride and shot K.O. a thumbs-up upon seeing the boy with his lively catch.

"Ha-ha! Great work, son! Excellent job!" he boomed, his tone proud and happy.

K.O. blushed and was nearly ready to cry tears of joy. Dendy smiled sweetly and patted K.O.'s back warmly.

"Hee-hee, I told you, K.O.. With Mr. Gar as your father, you got nothing to worry about." she declared.

K.O. simply smiled at the sound of that as the fish kept flopping around from his fishing rod. Whether or not Venomous was his true blue dad, K.O. was simply content to have Mr. Gar fill in as his father in the end.

**THE END**

* * *

**Soooo, yeah, things first things, I apologize for the exposition-heavy sections mid-way into the story when describing about Professor Venomous and what has more or less happened with his arc in Season Three, to where I just put in a Cliff Notes version of what went down, but still, I just wanted to touch base with that, seeing as (in my opinion), that season kinda sorta breezed by until it got ultimately got nixed off the air (rest in peace forever). I still wanna revisit that season though, but until Cartoon Network decides to put out box sets of each season on DVD, I suppose I'm kinda stuck right now. :P**

**(If I left any important tidbits out or if I got some facts wrong regarding the Venomous backstory part though, please feel free to let me know in the reviews so I can fix them later.)**

**Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, though. I'll also try and pump out more chapters as much as I can for next month as well, seeing as I've been preoccupied with working on an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy story that reflecting on the COVID-19 situation we're all stuck in right now, as well as the fact that I'm trying to get an on-going Gravity Falls fic out of hiatus, too.**

**Still, there will still be plenty of Kendy moments to come, so stay tuned and I'll get to work on some more prompts for April! Stay safe, guys! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	8. Prompt H: Haunted House

**Today, we're gonna dwell into some spookiness in May as the "H" prompt shall be "haunted house", where K.O. and Dendy play ghost-hunters and try to track a mysterious ghoul inside a spooky mansion.**

**This singular prompt is both humor and horror and is rated K+.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of the characters and this is only a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT H: WHO YA GONNA CALL?**

**(Based on the prompt: Haunted House)**

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

Each steady footstep that K.O. and Dendy have made emitted a low, ominous creak, even as they were trying to be as gentle as humanly possible. As both kids were outfitted with beige boiler suits, decked out with countless pieces of ghost-hunting tech, the duo were scoping through a darkened hallway inside a decrepit household as Dendy kept her eyes glued to the high-tech ghost tracker in her hands, which was emitting a stray beeping sound right now. She and K.O. kept close to each other as they ventured through the darkness in hopes to find something important on their quest.

Or rather some_one_ important.

"Hmm, interesting. I've detected an anomaly coming from this floor of the house, though I can't seem to trace where exactly this spectral energy is located." she said softly. K.O. felt a sharp chill run right up his spine. He shivered uncomfortably behind Dendy, keeping a watchful eye out for any spooks lurking in the dark.

"Brr...I know it's on this floor somewhere…" whispered K.O. in mild fright, "I feel it in my bones...wh-what're we lookin' for again, Dendy?"

Dendy paused impressively. "What we're looking for is a strange creature, K.O.. Reportedly, the creature is specified to be a ghost with a jack o' lantern-like head with a zombified body...a scientific experiment gone rogue. It has been haunting this house for exactly 200 years, and we need to capture it before things can go awry." she explained. K.O. gulped; the creature's description sounded terrifying to him, but he tried to holster his strength and to keep a brave face.

He and Dendy were on an important mission to trap this ghost and, by Cob, someone had to get the job done.

***RUSTLE-RUSTLE!*** ***CLATTER!***

K.O. nearly jumped out of his legwarmers in shock; a clattering and a rustling came from somewhere in the hallway. He trembled behind Dendy, his eyes bulging with fright.

"Wh-What was that!?" he squeaked. Dendy shivered slightly and checked her ghost tracker once more. The tracker began beeping at a faster pace. And from the looks of it, the source of their anomaly seemingly coming from a broom closet on the left side of the blackened hallway.

"I think it may be in that closet…" deduced Dendy slowly. Carefully and quietly, the pair inched closer towards the closet door, their breathing hitched and toned down as not to disturb anyone, dead or alive. Soon, they approached in front of the closed door with baited breath.

K.O., personally, was deathly scared about the idea of meeting this ghoulish monster head-on, but luckily, he had his close friend by his side to help fight this monster with him, side-by-side.

"On the count of three, K.O., we'll open the door and hit it with everything we've got." she instructed calmly. K.O. took in a few brave breathes of air, right before he put on his best determined expression and nodded in affirmation to Dendy, his ghost-capturing device primed and ready along with Dendy's.

"One…" he started off. His hand stretched out to grip the doorknob.

"Two…" joined in Dendy. She clamped her hand around K.O., now holding onto the doorknob along with him.

And now, came the moment of truth."

"Three!" came their shout.

Both kids turned the knob and swung the door open in a flash, until something unexpectedly came shambling down upon them.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

***THUD!***

Something bulk thudded onto K.O. and Dendy, causing them both to stumble onto the ground. They weren't hurt, thankfully, but they were greatly shaken up by this occurrence.

Especially since the thing that fell on them was an old coat rack and a set of fur coats.

Nestled underneath the woolly fabrics, both ghost hunters dug their way out of the sea of dusty, ancient coats covering them as they soon poked their heads out and gasped. K.O. shot Dendy a worried glance.

"*gasp*...Y-You, okay, Dendy? *gasp*" he asked. Dendy panted heavily and tried to regain her composure again.

"*huff*...Yeah, I think so…*puff*" she rasped. K.O. sighed in relief.

"Phew, good...I was scared that we'd find that monster in there. Looks like we gave that beast the slip, eh?" he said, a relaxed chuckle slipping out of his mouth. Dendy was just about to reply, until she found that her voice hitched up in shock as she spotted something ominous loom above them.

"*gulp*...I don't think so, K.O.." she squeaked. And as she gestured towards K.O. to look at what was witnessing, poor K.O. wished he hadn't as his body seized up entirely.

There, standing before the two ghost hunters, was an odd-looking creature of sorts. It was as tall as your regular-sized adult, but it had a menacing-looking jack o' lantern head, a raggedy and zombie-like torso and legs, and it was mostly covered in a white, drape-like cloth that flowed creepily in the wind. The jack o' lantern head's piercing yellow eyes gazed down at the two terrified kids. Its breathing was raspy and unsteady, sounding more like an ominous creaking noise than anything.

K.O. and Dendy shivered close to each other, the sight of their target in the ghostly flesh enough to cause them to freeze in pure terror. However, even while they were completely succumbed to the sight of this hodgepodge of a beast before them, Dendy knew that they had to capture this monster as soon as possible.

"D-Dendy, what're we g-gonna do?" Dendy's thoughts were interrupted by her friend's shivery question, but luckily, Dendy wasn't willing to back down from any of this.

"This thing needs to be contained, K.O.. We just got to get this job done together…" she whispered over to her partner, her line of sight still glued to this mish-mash monster standing above them.

"T-Together?" he whimpered. Dendy smiled in confidence and nodded.

"Mm-hmm. We can do it, we just gotta be brave is all. And I'll be by your side when we successfully capture it." she reassured. K.O. suddenly felt a twinge of newfound strength fill up his heart and soul, especially as Dendy's sweet and protective smile helped to give him all the confidence that he needed to fight off this ghost once and for all.

"Okay, I'm ready…" he said, returning Dendy's nod with gusto. Dendy beamed and grabbed a ghost-wrangling wand that would help lasso the ghoul into custody with electrical protons. K.O. did the same and as the two gazed back at each other and nodded, they were ready to start (and finish) this mission.

"LET'S DO IT!"

And with that, just as the ghost was about to lunge forward and grab the two kids, K.O. and Dendy shot up and dashed away from the beast in opposite directions, allowing them to fire their particle beams at the ghost. The ghost screeched and flailed around as K.O. and Dendy kept sliding, dashing, and hopping below the lumbering beast, as not to let the ghost grab them in midst of the chaos. Overall, it was mass hysteria as the two ghost hunters were getting the upper hand against their quarry.

The noise was loud enough to even be heard on the lower level of the house, where a certain pair of monster-like parents were seen in the living room, sitting on the family couch with confused, worried expressions. The vampiric mother, in particular, looked rather concerned herself.

"Hmm, their ghost-hunting game is getting kinda loud, honey…" she mused to her beloved werewolf husband, whom simply chuckled

"Ah, you know kids, sweetie…always getting way into their fun." he chortled, brushing off their screams of "terror" with a grin, "Besides, it's nice that K.O. and Dendy are playing so well with Icky and Boris. You know how much our little monsters love dressing up as that ghost in their game."

"Mm, I suppose…" sighed the mother, still looking unsure as the kids kept making a racket upstairs.

While this was happening, the parent's eldest daughter soon waltzed into the living room, having just been in the kitchen making a sandwich. As the teen girl munched at her food, she heard the commotion from upstairs and looked quite puzzled. She turned to her parents and pointed at the staircase leading to the house's second floor.

"K.O. and Dendy still playing Ghostbusters upstairs?" she asked. Her parents nodded.

"Yep, been at it all afternoon." sighed Wilhelmina, "They're so loud that I feel like they might wake the dead!"

Bernard chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing…" he sniggered, prompting Enid to chuckle warmly.

"Ah, well, you know, kids are only young once. Just gotta let their imaginations flow once in a while…" explained Enid casually. Bernard smiled broadly.

"Agreed, Enid." he boomed, "That's how I see it."

Wilhelmina frowned in uncertainty; she always encouraged her children in expressing themselves and having fun, but she was still a doting mother who still wanted to enforce safety once in a while.

"I guess…" she fretted, "I just hope they're being careful and they don't break something…"

***SMASH!***

Just then, in the midst of the children's delightful game, what sounded like a vase breaking on the floor filled the air, causing Wilhemina to frown and shudder. Bernard winced in concern as Enid stood awkwardly before her, all while Wilhelmina let out a sigh of defeat.

"...nevermind…"

**THE END**

* * *

**Kinda felt the need to write for Enid's parents for a bit, so screw it, they get to appear in a Kendy prompt this time around! Overall, I just wanted to write a silly lil' story that had some spooky elements to it, so here ya go. :P**

**I apologize that this wasn't a requested prompt tho. I was kinda sitting on this idea for a bit and I felt that it'd fit well in this series of stories.**

**I'll try and get the next prompt out next month, so stay tuned as usual! :)**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	9. Prompt I: Ice

**Letter "I" coming right at ya, and it's kind of a quickie, tbh! In this prompt, we'll be covering the word "ice", where Dendy teaches K.O. how to ice skate.**

**This prompt is rated K and is both friendship and romance.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of the characters and this is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT I: SKATING HEARTS**

**(Based upon the prompt: Ice)**

Shining snowflakes fluttered down from the cloudy skies above K.O. and Dendy as they approached the pond, each carrying a pair of skates in their hands. The pond at Lakewood Park was completely frozen, layered in thick ice from the cold weather that winter has supplied throughout the day. Both kids were bundled up snuggly in jackets, scarves, and mittens, fully protected from the wintery weather. Right now, they were each busily putting on their respective pairs of skates as they sat around near the lakeside bank.

Dendy was most excited; being a mythical water-based creature, she always managed to find joy in ice skating. She adored feeling the wind whip and whoosh through her short hair as she glided across the frozen waters in her skates. It was always an exhilarating experience, to say the least.

K.O., however, wasn't feeling so joyful. Truth be told, he wasn't too good at ice skating, as evident by the nervous stare he was giving his skates. Dendy was well aware of her friend's hesitation and gave him a warm, assuring grin.

"K.O., you really shouldn't feel so scared. Skating's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." she chirped, now ready to take to the ice. K.O. frowned and winced.

"Easy for you to say…" he quivered. He felt quite embarrassed over this; he could be well capable of protecting Lakewood Plaza from murderous robots and tyrannical villains but he was scared of ice skating? Dendy saw through his nervousness and smiled sympathetically.

"Come on now, K.O., it's like riding a bicycle." she stated sweetly, "Once you've learned how to do it, you never forget. Besides, I'll be right beside you to help guide you through it."

K.O. looked up at Dendy as they sat at the frozen bank of the pond. His eyes were wide with surprise and innocence.

"You promise?" he asked. Dendy beamed and winked down at him.

"I promise."

Dendy then hoisted K.O. off of his feet in an instant, and before K.O. could even think about anything else, he was dragged onto the icy pond without a second thought. K.O. gasped, his skates on his feet scraping across the ice as his legs wobbled uncontrollably. He thought that he was going to lose his footing any minute, but with his hand clasped protectively with Dendy's, he was soon able to keep a steady stance as they circled the frozen pond. Dendy spoke up to him as the cold wind whistled through their hair.

"Keep your feet lined perfectly and your legs steady and straight." she instructed, "Make sure to keep your body levelled so that you won't tip and fall over."

It took a lot of effort, but K.O. slowly followed Dendy's instructions as carefully as he could. He hobbled and swayed at first as he stumbled across the ice, still hand-in-hand with Dendy, but soon, he was able to get the hang of skating. His feet glided smoothly along the ice at high speeds as they circled the pond over and over again.

As they kept on skating, K.O.'s nervousness soon made way for exhilaration and joy. He almost felt like he was flying through the air. Minutes ticked by without him nor Dendy even noticing; they were having too much fun together to even care. K.O.'s giggles turned into full-blown laughter as he gazed excitedly back at Dendy, while they continued skating all around the pond with boundless elation.

"Whoo-hoo! Dendy, this is amazing!" he called out, his smile lighting up the cloudy, gray skies above him. Dendy beamed with pride.

"See? I told you!" she called back gleefully. K.O. giggled for a second, but suddenly, he let out a gasp of horror as he felt his legs and feet begin to wobble for a moment. He glanced worriedly back at Dendy in front of him.

"Uh, Dendy, I think I need some more tips on skating!"

"Like what?"

"_Like how to braaaaaaaaaake!_"

"Wait! What!? _Whoooooaaaaa!_"

With both kids losing their footing out of confusion and surprise, K.O. and Dendy let go of each other long enough to wind up hobbling and stumbling across the ice at high speeds. Just as they were just about attempting to stop, disaster struck as the end of the pond soon came into view!

K.O. and Dendy tripped over the bank of the frozen pond, literally catapulting them in the air as they screamed with fright, landing back on the ground with an almighty _splat!_

***SPLAT!***

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

Luckily, they landed in a snowdrift, so they weren't hurt at all, though they were certainly dizzy and stunned. The pair of kids dug themselves out of the drift, both of them covered from head to toe in snow dust. One glance back at each other was enough for K.O. and Dendy to break out into a good-hearted laugh. As they brushed the snow off of themselves, K.O. sighed and flashed Dendy an embarrassed expression.

"Guess I need more practice, huh?" he asked with a stilted smile. Dendy chuckled and returned the smile.

"Afraid so…" she mused good-naturedly. In spite of all this, K.O. certainly agreed that ice-skating was indeed quite fun, even if it was quite difficult at first. But, thankfully, he had a great friend to help him along the way.

"Well, at least I have an amazing ice-skating teacher to help me out…" he commented sweetly, blushing bright red at his friend..

Dendy blushed lightly at this as well, and proceeded to inch closer to K.O., nuzzling her head warmly against his own as the two young sweethearts sat in the snow for a while, basking in the snow with no complaints. Not even the frigid temperature was enough to break through the pair's loving, warm aura.

"And I have an amazing ice-skating student to teach…" whispered Dendy as, soon enough, another light flurry of snowflakes sprinkled down and around the kids, capping off their fun day of playing in the snow.

**THE END**

* * *

**Fairly short, but sweet chapter done for this month. Sorry for such a long wait, tho. Hope y'all enjoyed it! ^-^**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	10. Prompt J: Jar

**TWO PROMPTS IN ONE DAY, WHAT!?**

**Figured I'd whip up another very short ficlet for the Kendy collection tbh, to where our spot for the letter "J" shall be that of the word "jar", which involves Dendy helping K.O. open a jar. (weird idea, I know, but still, hope ya like it.)**

**This prompt is rated K and is mainly humor with a tiny dash of romance.**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I don't own any of the characters and this is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**PROMPT J: K.O. GETS IN A PICKLE**

**(Based upon the prompt: Jar)**

"Grr...c'mon, you silly jar..._please_ open already…"

For about nine long and tiresome minutes, poor K.O. kept trying his best to twist and pry the stubborn lid off of the jar of pickles, but with absolutely no avail so far. Try as he might, this lid was not willing to twist off, even after K.O. nearly busted his wrists from attempting to turn it so many times. K.O. scoffed tiredly to himself; an up-and-coming hero that has helped save the plaza from many treacherous bad guys and disasters and he can't even open a simple pickle jar?

Embarrassing, to say the least. Especially if Enid and Rad had been witnessing all this.

Right now, with his hands sore and burning red from effort, K.O. began to whimper and groan as his poor, empty tummy began to growl lowly, desperate for something to snack on. However, just as hope was seemingly lost, a female voice rang from beside him.

"Still trying to open that jar, huh?" asked Dendy, approaching her friend with curiosity, shuffling closer to the distraught boy, who was now at his wit's end. K.O., however, tried to be brave and strong for Dendy as he kept attempting to twist the lid off vigorously.

"It's not a big deal…" K.O. reassured with a groan, still gripping the jar lid with extra force, "I'll get this thing open before you can say 'Lakewood Plaza Turbo'..."

And with that, he tried yet again to open the pickle jar. His fingers ached and turned as red as fresh hot dog weenies, but it was no use at all. The lid was too stubborn and jammed tight to even budge an inch. K.O. looked down at the pickle jar, his tummy rumbling softly as he nearly sobbed in distress. All he wanted was a simple snack.

"Ohh...I'm so hungry…" he moaned dejectedly. Dendy felt sorry for her good friend and wanted to help. Luckily, she sprang up an idea on the spot. She reached out her hands in offering and smiled down at her best friend.

"May I?" she asked nicely. K. in confusion, but complied nonetheless as he handed the pickle jar over to Dendy.

"Well, okay…" he started slowly, now having passed the jar to Dendy by now, "But, be careful. These jars are _really_ tricky and the lid seem to be welded on-"

***POP!***

"There we go!"

"...tight."

K.O.'s eyes boggled out of their sockets in shock. In one quick twist, Dendy had succeeded in opening the jar, with no trouble at all! And from the looks of it, Dendy hardly even broke a sweat! K.O.'s mouth was agape and he nearly stumbled backwards from how stunned he was. Even his words came out in slurs and stutters.

"Uh...but...whuh…I…"

Dendy tittered at her friend's dumbfounded look and smiled. "Oh, K.O., you should know that kappas are capable of having great arm strength. Comes from all the swimming that we do." she explained with a small giggle. K.O. gawked and shook his head.

"Yikes…" he gasped, awestruck beyond disbelief, "I never knew kappas can be so strong…" Dendy laughed good-naturedly as she nonchalantly snatched a single pickle from inside the open jar. She waved the dill in front of K.O.'s face and smiled.

"There's more to kappas that meets the eyes, you know…not to toot my own horn, but in a way, kappas can be pretty amazing creatures, sometimes." she smirked, flashing a sly, sweet wink to K.O. And with that, she took a bite from the pickle she snagged and began to walk away, leaving a stunned K.O. to his own personal affairs.

"Catch you later, K.O.!" she chirped sweetly, "Enjoy your snack!"

At this point, K.O.'s appetite was forgotten and he barely took any notice on his newly-opened pickle jar. All he could do was stare in amazement, his eyes gazing at the strong, little kappa that he truly cherished in his life. As a light pink blush formed and tickled his cheeks, K.O. smiled with wonder as he watched Dendy prance off into the distance, his admiration for his dearest friend skyrocketing higher than before on that very day.

"Wow...Dendy's right; kappas _are_ pretty amazing creatures…"

**THE END**

* * *

**Never judge a book by its cover, huh?**

**So, I felt the need to add a surprise chapter for this month as well. I really tried to finish these chapter earlier, but I returned to work back at the casino I clean at (my area in Northeastern Pennsylvania is now in the green phase at the moment, hence why the casino has reopened altogether) and we've been pretty busy prepping stuff for our official reopening as we limit some stuff to protect ourselves from any remaining COVID-19 cases in the area. Additionally, my hours have slightly extended by an hour, so that's cool.**

**I'll still work on my stories as much as I can, though I can't really give out a proper release date on what new stories / new chapters may come out tbh. Either way, some more Kendy shorts will be uploaded next month. Stay tuned until then! ;)**

**~Thunderbyrd**


	11. Prompt K: Kappa

**Time to keep the ball rollin' with some more Kendy fluff. For the letter "K", we have the word "kappa" in play as we witness Dendy trying to convince her old-fashioned grandmother that dating a human isn't as bad as she believes.**

**This singular prompt is rated K+ and has mild instances of drama and romance.**

**This prompt was suggested by JakeCrusher.**

**OK K.O.! Let Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own the characters and this is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

**PROMPT K: TO DATE OR NOT TO DATE**

**(Based on the prompt: Kappa)**

"Dearie, I'm just saying...you dating a human just seems like a recipe for disaster."

"Grandmother, really, K.O.'s not like the humans that you keep labelling as 'monsters'. He's an absolute sweetheart to everyone."

"Hmph, that could be a simple ruse. Humans are quite the deceptive types."

"Ohh, brother…"

Things were becoming a tad awkward for some patrons at the annual Parent's Day celebration down at Mr. Gar's Bodega. As many Lakewood Plaza Turbians were busy mingling around the store, either chatting with friends or their family members, some of them couldn't help but to curiously listen in on the partially-heated conversation between two female kappas.

Dendy, who was feeling flustered and annoyed, stood close by the bodega cash register, where standing next to her, was a much older kappa woman. The elderly kappa was about 5'5, had wrinkly dew yellow skin, was slightly portly, wore small, circular glasses, had dark green and neck-length hair, and was wearing a lavender sun dress. This woman was, indeed, Dendy's grandmother, Petunia.

Now, Petunia did indeed care for Dendy, like every grandparent does for their grandchild, though unfortunately, as she was born in a different era, her views on humans weren't exactly...that positive, to be honest. Petunia viewed humans as purely deceptive monsters that are willing to chase any kappas away from their home, regardless if they had good intentions or not.

Dendy and her parents, Pavel and Pepelina, had invited Petunia to tag along for the Parent's Day festivities at Lakewood Plaza to meet the other plaza patrons and their respective families, and so far, things weren't going as planned. Whenever Petunia came across any human, she'd simply give them a distrusting leer and a disapproving scowl, and because of that, the celebration was slowly becoming less fun and more problematic.

It also didn't help when Petunia found out about Dendy and her budding relationship with K.O., the bubbly, young human who works at the bodega to protect the plaza from evil. Not too long ago, Dendy and K.O. have officially become a loving couple, and once Petunia caught wind of this news, things between Dendy and her grandmother grew tense and awkward. Petunia felt as though Dendy should be in love with a kappa instead of a human and at every opportunity, Petunia would always try to hook up Dendy with a young, male member of their own kind.

Dendy, naturally, wasn't pleased by any of this, as her heart solely belonged to K.O. and no one else's. Right now, Petunia was still lecturing her about the "evils" of humans and their "tricky" mannerisms as they milled around in the bodega.

"Humans, my dear granddaughter, are slippery like eels. One minute they can be all sweet and compassionate to you, and then before you know it, they either hurt you or leave you in the dust!" Petunia insisted self-righteously, which prompted Dendy to scoff and stick her nose up at her.

"Hmph, _K.O._ wouldn't do as such." she proclaimed coolly, "He's a loyal and trustworthy boy." Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Be that as it may, that barefoot tyke may wind up turning against you one day," huffed Petunia, "All humans are deceiving and harmful…"

"Not K.O.!" shot back Dendy, "Ever since I met him, he's been nothing but a cherished, great friend to me." Petunia simply frowned, still unconvinced by her granddaughter's statement.

"Feh, like I've said, it can still be a ruse to trick you…" she mused with a heavy sigh. Dendy felt her cheeks glow red in frustration, a small scowl now forming on her face. Her grandmother's stubbornness was really wearing down on her.

"Ohh, why do you have to be so stubborn about all this!?" retorted Dendy, almost loud enough to gain the attention of

"I'm not being 'stubborn', just observant." corrected Petunia, "Take it from me, dearie. Humans cannot be trusted by any means…" She then paused herself only to find a concerned and curious Neil standing by close, watching the pair bicker in confused silence. Petunia shot the generic hero a glare and a deep frown of disapproval.

"What're you looking at, string-bean?" she sneered, her stare boring a hole into Neil.

Poor Neil jumped and yelped, hastily shuffling away from the pair of kappas, as not to elicit a raging fire from deep inside the elderly kappa in any way. He scampered straight past Dendy's parents, Pavel and Pepelina, as they were close by a craft-services table decked with free snacks and food for the guests.

Both parents watched Dendy and Petunia go at it like dogs and to see such a display made them very worried, indeed. Although they didn't share Petunia's views on humans, they knew that Dendy didn't like it when anyone tried to insult or demoralize K.O.. Carol, K.O.'s mother, was standing close by, witnessing the display along with them. She shot the kappa parents a worrisome glance as she sipped her glass of punch.

"Hmm, those two have been goin' at it for a while now…" commented Carol carefully. Pavel sighed.

"Petunia's been like this since she's arrived from the kappa villages to visit us." he explained, looking very apologetic, "We thought bringing her here can help soften her views on humans...a lot of good that's doing…" Pepelina sighed regretfully to herself.

"Growing up with her as my mother can be a hassle sometimes…" she fretted as truthfully as she could be, "She does mean well, but there never goes a day when she brings her the usual 'humans are deceivers and monsters' spiel whenever she could...and _now_, she's trying to pass on this logic to Dendy while she's still young."

Carol nodded and flashed the two morose kappas a sympathetic expression; she understood clearly about what they were going by. She then glanced back at Dendy and Petunia, who were both still in the middle of their argument.

"Now, Dendy," began Petunia, "As your grandmother, I feel as though you should settle down and find a much more suitable boyfriend for you to be with instead of that human boy. Like, perhaps someone of your own kind." Dendy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do I really want to know what you are implying, grandmother?" she asked in exhaustion, sincerely not wanting to know the answer as she knew Petunia all too well by now.

And before Dendy could say anything else, everything happened all at once. Petunia turned around, zipped out of the bodega, and soon, after a literal second, she dashed back inside the store, with something behind her back.

Or rather, some_one_.

Petunia then unceremoniously presented another kappa right before Dendy's shocked eyes! This kappa was about the same age as Dendy, if not, then maybe a year or two older than she was. He was male, had black, suave, and well-coiffed hair, and he was sporting the most sly smile Dendy had ever seen anyone ever made. The young male kappa was even donning a clean and wrinkle-free (and rather expensive) gray suit, complete with a red bow-tie and shiny black dress shoes. Dendy's eyes boggled at the sight of this stranger while Petunia simply beamed as bright as the sun.

"Dendy, meet Wellington." crooned Petunia with excitement, "Future heir to his family's jewelry business. He's part of one the wealthiest families residing in Neutral Territory." Dendy was completely slack-jawed in shock; her grandmother is straight up trying to hook her up with some rich stranger?

'_Where'd she even _find _this guy?_' she thought in utter confusion. But before she could voice her opinion, Wellington stepped forward, delicately grabbed Dendy's right hand, and gave it a kiss, causing Dendy to nearly reel back in terror and confusion, but that didn't deter Wellington as he flashed his baffled "girlfriend" a lofty grin and a wiggle from his eyebrows.

"Greetings, salutations, _saluti_, _go aisatsu_, and _pozdrowienia_, my dear. Charmed to make your acquaintance…" smarmed Wellington, his Mid-Atlantic accent sounding positively smug, yet fetching. Dendy twitched and gawked, unable to properly comprehend what's going on at this moment.

Her parents, along with Carol, could only watch helplessly in fear as they saw this scene play out.

"Ohh, this won't end well…" bemoaned Pepelina, prompting Pavel and Carol to silently agree. Dendy, meanwhile, shot an incredulous look right at her grandmother, dead in the eye.

"_This guy_ is K.O.'s 'suitable' replacement?" she asked, her tone steady, but unreadable, "You're kidding me, right, grandmother?" Petunia scoffed and rolled her eyes at Dendy.

"Why would I kid, dearie? Wellington's a much better choice than this human. He knows 17 different languages, he's taken up fencing and golf, and his father owns nine cars in his garage. Why, his family owns a timeshare in Battlesburg!" insisted Petunia. Wellington chuckled softly.

"Uh, _three_, actually." he corrected snootily, "That and a private beach house close by the sea." Her point proven, Petunia grinned even wider.

"See, now?" added Petunia confidently, "Isn't that a perfect choice for a future husband?"

As soon as Petunia spouted the words "future husband", it all became too much for Dendy to handle. Pavel and Pepelina winced and shrunk in embarrassment as Carol nearly choked from her drink upon hearing what Petunia had straight up said.

"'Future husband'!?" squawked Dendy. To say she was in disbelief would be a massive understatement. Petunia chuckled and smiled self-righteously.

"Indeed. Wellington's parents have agreed to financially cover the wedding and reception. Once you two are of age, this'll be the grandest wedding to have ever-"

"Absolutely _not!_"

In an instant, everyone in the bodega directed all their attention towards Dendy and Petunia. Petunia ogled in shock to hear the usually-quiet Dendy shout so loudly like that, especially towards a family member. Dendy, meanwhile, was so flustered and annoyed that her face was as red as a sack of tomatoes. She glared her most intense glare right up at Petunia, trying not to let any embarrassed tears flow down her cheeks. Taking in a deep breath, Dendy then spoke back to Petunia, slowly and as calmly as she could be.

"Grandmother, listen to me; I love you and all, but this...th-this has to end _right now_." began Dendy, her voice only slight shaky, "I understand your disdain towards humans, but enough is enough! I don't want to be hitched to this guy; I-I-I don't even _know_ him, and here you are, already talking about _marriage!_" she stated, now gesturing towards Wellington incredulously. Wellington raised an eyebrow and sniffed to himself.

"Hmm, shame…your loss..." he droned passively, wisely slinking away before things got even more awkward. Petunia simply gawked in silent shock as Dendy continued on.

"Next, I don't know what beef you have against him, but to me, K.O. is the sweetest, kindest, most charitable and most helpful person I've ever met in my entire life. I _love_ him, grandmother, more than anything in the world. He's the one that I want to spend my life with, even if he is a human. He's got a pure heart of gold and I just wish _you'd_ see that as well as _I_ can!"

Well, to say that Petunia was taken aback would be an understatement. Her granddaughter actually devotes her time to be with that human? All her life, Petunia was told that humans were always no good, and here, standing before her was her own flesh and blood, declaring that she's in love with a human. Dendy continued to stare intently up at the elderly kappa, without another word to follow.

Everyone simply stood around in silence, unsure of how to intervene, that is until a familiar someone came skipping into the bodega, jauntering right up to the stern-looking Dendy and her baffled grandmother.

"Hey, Dendy, I've got some freezie-pops for...us both?"

The young boy, with two red popsicles in his hands, suddenly took notice that the atmosphere in the store was a lot more quiet and heavier than he had anticipated. Between seeing everyone look so hushed, Petunia looking so insulted and silent, and Dendy looking rather steamed, the young hero couldn't help but to gulp and sweat worriedly.

"Uh...did I interrupt something?" he asked nervously. Dendy sighed, leaned over to him, and placed an assuring kiss on his left cheek.

"Everything is okay, K.O., I promise." she replied, taking one of the ice pops from his hands, "C'mon, let's have these outside."

And with that, Dendy guided K.O. out of the store and past the curious crowds of people, leaving behind a shell-shocked Petunia to mull over her thoughts. After a few more seconds of silent contemplation, she then glanced back over to Pavel, Pepelina, and Carol and scowled.

She then marched over to the craft services table where they were milling around and immediately spotted Wellington close by as he casually ate some chips out of the way, trying to stay away from the awkward scenario until Petunia scooped him up in his arms without a single word. She then focused her sights solely on Pepelina.

"Dendy gets this independence from _you_, you know that, right?" harrumphed Petunia towards her daughter, before turning her heel to carry Wellington out of the bodega to bring him back home. The three parents watched Petunia leave the store in a huff, and as soon as she stomped out of the sliding doors, Pavel and Pepelina instantly breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Goodness, didn't think she'd act up this bad…" groaned Pavel.

"Agreed…" shuddered Pepelina, looking rather embarrassed, "Ooh, poor Dendy must feel so humiliated." Carol flashed the two kappas a small, sympathetic grin.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Remember, she's got K.O. by her side and he always knows how to cheer everyone up." assured Carol. That made Pepelina and Pavel slowly smile in return.

"I suppose that's true…" admitted Pepelina.

"Indeed," put in Pavel, "Dendy's certainly most comfortable around K.O.." Carol chuckled warmly.

"Heh, see? With K.O. around, Dendy ain't got nothing to worry about." stated Carol, to which Pavel and Pepelina humbly agreed.

In the end, a lesson has certainly been learned during today's events.

You may not be able to choose family, but you can still choose to be with the one that you love most of all.

**THE END**

* * *

**Finally managed to get some time to finish this puppy up. I'm fixing to get the next prompt up and running for this month as well, so I'll try and get that done ASAP. :)**

**Additionally, "Saluti", "Go aisatsu", and "Pozdrowienia" are the respective Italian, Japanese, and Polish words for "salutations", just in case if y'all were curious. ;)**

**~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
